Going Back
by theyhadadate
Summary: The sequel to What If? Sam goes back to find Dianna, Dianna is still waiting, and old characters pop up! Just saying. AU, SamXDianna, T in case as usual. Thanks! Will be from several POVs.I'm using both 2.0, Legacy, original, and my own characters. :D
1. Happy Birthday?

**I'm baaaaaack! Haha it's only been a day! I was going to put this up as soon as I got home from sledding, but I faceplanted in the snow and I had a headache after, so yeah. This takes place about five months after the end of What If?**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Tron. However, I own Dianna. I WIN! :D The song Dianna is singing is Thank Goodness from Wicked, which I also do not own.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

I yawned and lay on my bed tiredly. I really didn't feel like getting up, but I heard Yori calling for me again. I grumbled.

"Dianna! Come on, please!" I groaned.

"Ten more minutes! Please! I haven't had an actual sleep in how many cycles!"

I heard a sigh in response to my complaining. But it was true; I haven't slept in many cycles. To be honest, I haven't slept since Sam and Quorra got out. I kept having nightmares of Sam not getting out. But I knew he was out, so I had nothing to worry about. It didn't stop me from waking up screaming and crying every night though.

"Dianna! Come on!" I moaned and stood up. I caught sight of myself in the mirror. The same blue eyes, caramel hair. It wasn't long anymore though; after my hair got caught in a door, and also since I was lazy, I cut it short. It grazed the bottom of my chin, but that was the longest part of it. I made my way lazily down the stairs. Yori was waiting for me. "Come on!" She pulled my arm.

"What's going on?" I asked as she covered my eyes. "Oh, come on! Take your hands off!" I heard her laugh.

"Not a chance, Dianna!"I groaned dramatically. Yori and Tron were amazing enough to take me in while I was in the Grid. I loved both of them so much. I felt Yori let go of my arm. She pulled her hand off of my eyes.

"Happy birthday!" My face lit up. The room was decorated with extra lights. Tron, Yori, and Gem were standing there smiling at me. I ran over and hugged them all. It was a great day, but there was one thing missing.

Sam.

_Sam's POV  
_ It had been a full year that I had been running ENCOM. It was pretty cool, though. Quorra was always coming by to see me, and I had Alan helping me.

But I was missing something pretty important. Dianna.

It had been a full year since Quorra and I had escaped from the Grid. But Dianna… She was still stuck there. I didn't know what was going on in there. I had no idea if she was okay, except for the letter that came five months ago. She could have been lying, to make me feel better. I still dealt with the guilt of leaving her there. Alan and Lora had forgiven me, but I could tell it was still a sore subject for them. If anyone brought Dianna up, Lora usually burst into tears and Alan would become very quiet.

Quorra still cried over Dianna. Quorra and Dianna had bonded back in the Grid, and Quorra hadn't forgiven herself either for leaving her behind.

Honestly, I still cried over Dianna. I missed her so much. About a week after I got out of the Grid, I started having nightmares. Nightmares about Clu torturing Dianna, Dianna being hurt. It usually woke me up, and I'd spend the rest of the night sitting around.

I heard a knock on my door. I sighed. "Come in." It was Alan.

"Hey, Sam." He looked older now, ever since I told him there was a chance Dianna was gone. Not that I'm going to let that happen, but still.

"Hey. What's up?" Alan looked at me.

"Have you been back to the arcade since…" He paused. I could tell he didn't want to revisit that memory. I shook my head. He held up his pager and tossed it to me. "I got another page from the office. You might want to go check it out." He stood up and started to leave. He turned back. "When you find Dianna, tell her that we miss her." Alan left the office quietly while I stared at the pager.

I knew where I was going tonight. I grabbed my phone and called Quorra immediately. Back to the Grid it is.

_Dianna's POV_

After the small party had subsided and Gem left to go back to the club, I was left sitting in the room alone. I smiled. It had been a fun party.

For some reason, for the first time in many cycles, I felt like going back to where the portal used to be. I saw Tron and Yori talking, so I grabbed my baton and quietly slipped out. It was good going out sometimes. I felt like singing again. I started to hum a part of a song from Wicked.

"_That's why I couldn't be happier, no, I couldn't be happier, though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit, unlike I anticipated, but I couldn't be happier, simply couldn't be happier, well - not "simply": 'Cause getting your dreams, it's strange, but it seems, a little - well – complicated, there's a kind of a sort of : cost, there's a couple of things get: lost, there are bridges you cross, you didn't know you crossed until you've crossed, and if that joy, that thrill, doesn't thrill you like you think it will…"_ I stopped and opened the baton, suddenly finding myself in a boat. I paddled out a little farther and stopped. In the first few cycles I had been in the Grid, I came out here every day, to the point where I knew exactly how far it was.

I sighed, recalling the last memory I had of Sam. It was when I was trapped in that terrible glass room and Quorra was flying them away. I remembered the way he sat, the look on his face as he fought to get home. He had looked determined to hit all of Clu's guards and Clu himself. But I saw something else, sadness. I saw him look up at the ship several times. I hoped he had seen me. He probably did.

I shook my head. It was time to get back.

**So, yes, Dianna is adjusted to living in the Grid, kind of. This is a very bad chapter compared to most of my other ones D: So review, rate, blah blah blah!**

**Again, I'll be putting the songs that inspired me here, and there will be songs that repeat sometimes, so please don't laugh!**

**Songs:**

**Express Yourself- Glee, Secrets- OneRepublic, Bohemian Rhapsody- Glee, Bad Romance- Glee, Thank Goodness- Glee, Home- Daughtry**

**THANK YOU! :D  
**


	2. Reunited

**So, here's another chapter to occupy you! Word of warning, I am not that good at writing the really romantic scenes, so this is not the best! **

**Disclaimer: Erm, not mine. The two songs Dianna starts singing are Merry Christmas Darling by the Carpenters and Defying Gravity from Wicked, neither of which I own.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

I yelped and ducked. The disk went whizzing past my head, and if I hadn't ducked, I so wouldn't be alive right now. I heard Tron curse angrily (something, I hate to admit, he probably learned from me) and saw him toss his disk at the other program. I cursed quietly myself. I wasn't exactly feeling good, but I still came, even though both Yori and Tron insisted that I stay. I threw my disk at another program that was sneaking up on Tron. It went straight through him. I caught my disk and walked over to Tron.

"We all clear?" He nodded. "Alright then." I looked around. "Where's Jed?" Jed was another program that had started to help us. Tron shook his head.

"Derezzed. I tried to get over to him, but two others came after me." I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe we should head back. We'll come back and kick butt another day." I patted his shoulder and we started walking away. "You know what? We should go see Gem at the club. You go ahead, I'll go get Yori and we'll meet you there. Besides, I don't need to hear Gem complain every time she comes by that we don't visit her." Tron laughed.

"Fine. See you there." I walked back to the house. I yawned a little and took my time. Back in the real world, it would probably be Christmas. Or around that time, anyway. I wondered what my parents were doing. I wondered what Quorra was doing, and most of all I wondered what Sam was doing.

I was so deep in thought I didn't realize I was already to the house.

_Sam's POV_

"Are you sure about this?" Quorra looked concerned. I nodded at her.

"I'm absolutely sure," I said to her as I grabbed the keys for my motorcycle.

She raised an eyebrow. She'd picked it up from Dianna, she said when I brought it up to her. "Last time you followed the pager, Clu was playing with you." I groaned.

"Yes, but Clu is gone. I think I'd remember that." She shrugged.

"I'm just saying." She petted Marv and kissed the dog's head. "We better get going." I nodded.

Soon enough, we were zooming along back to the arcade. I braked right outside, and Quorra climbed off. I sighed as I looked up at the arcade. Pulling the keys out of my pocket, I walked up to the gate and unlocked it, then unlocking the door. I walked in, Quorra following me.

I started to pull on the side of the game. Quorra looked confused. Then she came over and helped me pull it. I opened the door and trotted down the stairs quickly, Quorra following on my heels. I pulled open the door to my dad's old office. I sat down on the chair and started to type onto the computer. I heard the whirl of machinery. Then a bright flash of light.

_Dianna's POV_

Yori and I were still walking to meet up with Tron at End of Line. We were talking about random things. Yori looked up.

"Dianna, what's Christmas?" I looked at her.

"You don't know what Christmas is?" She shook her head. "Let me explain." That started a long conversation about gifts and music and trees. Yori nodded after I finished explaining. She looked at me.

"Could you sing a song about Christmas? I'd like to hear one." I nodded and thought. What song could I sing?

_"Greeting cards have all been sent, the Christmas rush is through, but I still have one wish to make, a special one for you, merry Christmas darling, we're apart that's true, but I can dream, and in my dreams, I'm Christmas-ing with you…"_

I kept singing sadly, feeling tears prick my eyes. No. I refuse to cry. I won't. I kept singing.

_"__Logs on the fire, fill me with desire, to see you and to say, that I wish you Merry Christmas, happy New Year, too, I've just one wish, on this Christmas Eve, I wish I were with you, I wish I were with you."_

I stopped. Yori smiled at me sadly. "You miss Sam, don't you. It'll be okay, I bet he'll come back for you." I nodded.

"I desperately hope so."

_Sam's POV_

I landed on my face, unlike last time. I can understand why Dianna kept rubbing her face. It hurt. Quorra was swaying, hanging on to the chair. We were both back in the suits we had left in. I reached back and felt my identity disk attached. Quorra had one on her back too.

"What now, Sam?" Honestly, I had no idea where to go.

"Out, I guess. We can ask for directions if we really need to. But low profile, we don't know what it's like here now." She nodded. We walked out of the arcade onto the streets. Quorra looked up.

"I don't see any Recognizers, Sam." I looked around. She was right, there weren't any. "I wonder… Do you think Dianna could be doing this?" I shrugged. Bits of her letter echoed in my head.

_We're starting to fix things up here. It's starting to become a great place._

"Maybe… we could go to the End of Line club. If it's there." Quorra nodded quietly. And off we ran.

_Dianna's POV_

We were still maybe ten minutes away from the club. I was trying to teach Yori about gymnastics. She didn't get it.

"Can't you just show me?" I shrugged and nodded. I made sure the area was clear, and I back flipped twice. Yori cheered. "You're amazing! I could never do that." I shook my head.

"Of course you could! I'll help you practice if you want!" She nodded excitedly.

We kept walking like that, until we got to the elevator. I shuddered. I still hated elevators, but there was no other way for us to get up to the club. We walked in and I hit the button. The elevator shuddered and started its ascent. The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened. Loud music blasted through the air. Yori walked in quickly. I laughed. She was looking for Tron.

"Yori! Dianna! Over here!" I saw Gem waving at me. I smiled and ran over. Tron was sitting next to her. Yori smiled and went to sit. I went and gave Gem a huge hug.

"How are you?" I smiled.

She laughed. "Fine! You finally decided to show up!" I rolled my eyes.

We all laughed. Gem smiled. It was good having friends.

_Sam's POV_

"It's this way, I remember." I was completely lost, but thankfully Quorra remembered where the club was. Otherwise we would have been wandering around for a lot longer than we actually did. We both stepped into the elevator. It started to climb the side of the building.

"I wonder what else has happened in here."

_Dianna's POV_

We all had a few drinks, and I have to admit, I did feel a little tipsy. Yori suggested we all go up to the private room, and we all agreed. We went up and I was sitting on the couch, rubbing my head. Yori was lying down with one hand over her eyes, and Tron was sitting next to her head. Gem sat next to me. She turned to me.

"So how are you, really?" I shrugged. "Don't shrug, just talk."

I mumbled. She gave me a dark look. I sighed. "I miss him. I miss my family. I miss being in the real world. Otherwise, I'm great. It's becoming a better place here." She nodded quietly and patted my hand. A program knocked on the wall. Gem looked at him.

"What is it?" The program looked slightly nervous.

"There are two people asking for the owner. What should I do?" Gem frowned. Most people on the Grid knew she was running the club now. They would've just asked directly for her, instead of asking for the owner.

"I'm coming down." She looked at me. "Be right back." I nodded as she got up and left. I laid down on the couch and groaned.

"Hangover?" Tron asked with a smirk.

"Shut it, Tron."

_Sam's POV_

Neither of us knew who was running the club now, so we just asked the bartender if we could see the owner. The bartender sent us a confused look and nodded, promising to see what she said. Quorra looked at me.

"I wonder who's running this place now," she said.

"I can answer that." A familiar voice came from behind us. I turned around.

"Gem? You're running End of Line?" She smiled.

"Sam! Good to see you! And yes, I am. Why so surprised?" I shrugged. Her face lit up. "Wait a second. You're here…" She smiled wider, like she remembered something important. "Come on, follow me!" She walked off, back to the elevator that would take us to the private room above the club. Quorra looked suspicious.

"Should we?" I nodded. "Alright, but if we get attacked, I have the rights to say 'I told you so.'"

I laughed. "Deal."

_Dianna's POV_

I sat up and yawned. Tron was talking to Yori, and she was laughing. They were a cute couple. They did remind me of Mom and Dad though, sometimes so much that it hurt, right in my chest. I didn't want to distract them, so I started to sing again.

_"Something has changed within me, something is not the same, I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game…"_

I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw Gem smiling hugely at me.

"Okay, what's going on Gem? You don't smile like that unless you're up to something. Like the time you decided to wake me up and then throw a drink on my head?" She smirked.

"Well, your face was funny. But, I have a surprise for you." I groaned. She laughed. "It's not bad, I promise. I think you might even be very happy." She stepped away. Two people walked in behind her. One had short black hair. The other had blond hair that looked like it had been through a lot. I squinted. Wait. That was Quorra, with her black hair. But then… It hit me.

Sam. Sam was back.

_Sam's POV_

We followed Gem. She put a hand out to stop us from going completely into the room. Quorra gave me a confused look and I shrugged. I had no idea what she was doing, but I heard her talking and someone replying. Quorra kept fidgeting around. I saw Gem step away and smile wide. Quorra and I took a short step forward and stopped. I saw that there were three people in the room. One was lying down, and from what I could see, had long blonde hair. Another had short brown hair and was talking to the blonde one.

The other person had short hair; it was barely brushing her chin. It looked like a kind of bob cut. She had caramel colored hair, and was staring at me like I was a ghost. Gem's eyes widened.

"Oh you two take way too long." She turned on a light and the blond moaned.

"Too bright," she cried.

Gem groaned. "This should be a pretty happy reunion! Dianna, stand up and tackle the boy already!" She smirked. Wait. Dianna?

It was her. Dianna was here. My breath caught in my throat as we locked eyes for the first time in nearly a year. Quorra patted my arm and pushed me forward. Dianna stood up slowly, as if she were thinking that if she moved too fast, I would disappear. But I wasn't going to leave her.

Not again.

_Dianna's POV_

I gasped. It was Sam. We stood there, staring at each other. No one moved.

"Oh for crying out loud! Kiss each other already!" Yori screamed from the couch.

I laughed, breaking the silence. "Don't have to yell at me twice." I ran forward straight into Sam's arms. I squeezed him. I didn't want this to be just a dream, where if I let him go, he'd disappear. (I'd had many of those dreams in the first few cycles I was here.)

He stared at me. I buried my head in his chest quietly. I had acted like an idiot. But then he laughed.

"You squeeze me any harder, I'll explode." I lightened up, but not much.

"Well, I don't want that." We stood in silence, arms wrapped around each other. Then I went onto my tip toes, and kissed him.

It felt perfect, amazing. I heard Quorra sigh in relief. Gem, Tron, and Yori started whistling. I waved my hand at them, but I was too lost in the kiss to really actually care. I smiled and pulled away gently. And started laughing hysterically. Sam looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's so funny?"

**YAY REUNION! Haha, review please, pretty please, more reviews mean I publish a lot faster, unless obviously I have rehearsals. Plus school starts, so I'll try to update as much as I possibly can! Thanks!**

**Songs:**

**Magic- B.O.B. feat. Rivers Cuomo, I Dreamed A Dream- Glee, As Long As You're Mine- Wicked, Somebody To Love- Queen, All The Right Moves- OneRepublic, Merry Christmas Darling- Glee, Telephone- Glee, Defying Gravity- Glee (Rachel's solo)**

**THANK YOU!  
**


	3. Introductions and Ideas

**Here's another chapter! I'm on a roll today! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.  
**

_Sam's POV_

Dianna wouldn't let go of my hand after. She gave Quorra a one armed hug and the two started talking immediately. Eventually Dianna looked over at me and gasped.

"Oops, I forgot my manners!" She dragged me over to the other couch. "This is Yori. Yori, this is Sam!" I held out my hand and she shook it. "Yori is my Mom's program." I nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Yori." She smiled.

"Pleasure's all mine. Dianna wouldn't shut up about you." Dianna gasped and smacked Yori's arm.

"You said you wouldn't tell him!" She moaned. I started laughing and Dianna smacked me. She stopped in front of the other program. "Sam, this is Tron. Tron… Oh what the hell, I don't need to introduce you!" I frowned at her. She smiled at me, kissed my cheek, and skipped off to talk to Quorra.

_Dianna's POV_

I left Sam to talk to Tron while I skipped back to Quorra. I pulled her over to the couch and we both immediately started talking. I found out that my parents had been letting her stay with them for a while and that they both missed me. I told her I missed them too. I really did. Then she turned the tables and started asking me what's been going on.

"Well, we've been trying to rebuild the Grid, if you can't tell. Only thing is, all of Clu's old supporters keep attacking us." I dropped my voice to a whisper. "I seriously think they're planning something. I don't know what. I can't just leave them here." Quorra looked shocked.

"But I thought you wanted…" She trailed off and looked at me sadly.

"I know. Don't tell Sam. It'll crush him. I can't abandon what I'm helping to do here. That would be wrong. I can't leave Tron to pull it off by himself, although I'm pretty sure he could." Quorra hugged me tightly, and I hugged her back. I felt terrible. I had spent most of my time in the beginning wanting to go home, and now that I had the chance, I can't go. I looked up and saw Sam and Tron having a long conversation. I let go of Quorra. "We better go," I said, raising my voice a little. Sam looked up.

"You're right. Come on, we'll head back to the portal." Quorra looked at me worriedly. God. I didn't want to do this. Yori looked at me. I think she knew exactly what I was going to say, and she looked positively heartbroken.

"Sam… I'm not coming back with you."

_Sam's POV_

No. No. NO! She had to come back. I came back for her! She can't do this. She can't!

"W-why?" She looked positively broken, and I could tell she was about to start crying.

"Sam… Don't you see the changes, here in the Grid? Don't you think it's amazing?" I nodded. I still didn't know what she was getting at. "Sam, I have to stay. We're fixing the Grid. I can't just leave." She sighed.

"Why not? If it's getting better, like you said, then you shouldn't have to worry about it!" I yelled at her. She flinched slightly. I was mad.

Dianna bit her lip and burst into tears. I turned away.

"Sam…" It was Yori. "Clu's supporters are still around. They're trying to stop and undo all the good we're creating here. You can't blame Dianna for that." She was right. I couldn't. But I couldn't leave Dianna here. I looked up at Quorra.

"Looks like we're staying."

_Dianna's POV_

What? Did I hear right? Sam's going to stay? I looked up at him with a questioning glance.

"What? I'm not leaving you again Dianna. Never." He looked apologetic. I ran over to him and hugged him. "I promise," he whispered in my ear. I laughed.

Yori stood up. "We should head back then. You can stay with us." I laughed.

We stopped to say goodbye to Gem, and walked back to the house. Sam and I walked a little behind, talking.

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this to your parents." My eyes widened.

"How are they?" Sam looked at me.

"They miss you a lot." I felt guilty. Then I had an idea.

"Sam! I have an idea! Why don't we go back for the night, I can see my parents, then we'll come right back!" Sam smiled.

"I didn't think of that. But we could do that!" I ran up and told the other three. They agreed with me. Quorra smiled.

"I knew you'd think of something." I smiled. Tron and Yori looked at each other.

"We're coming with you!" They chimed together. I groaned.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. I mean my parents… Oh, fine." Sam smiled.

"Let's get to the portal."

**So, what do you think? Review please!**

**Songs:**

**Smile-Lily Allen, Total Eclipse of the Heart- Glee, Toxic- Glee**

**THANK YOU!  
**


	4. I Believe

**I'm going to warn you now, this chapter is a little more... erm... Let's just say Dianna and Sam do something, okay? I also decided to have a few parts from other characters besides Dianna and Sam. I'll be doing this more often, because the action and really interesting stuff will show up in the next couple chapters.  
**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine. But Dianna is.  
**

_Sam's POV_

We had no idea to get across the water. The portal was still open, I could see that. Until Dianna pulled out a baton and suddenly she was sitting in a boat.

"You coming?" She called up. All of us jumped in, and we paddled towards the portal. Dianna got us right under the portal. She stood up shakily and looked at me. I pulled my disk off my back. The others crowded in around me. I held up my disk and it floated up. I looked directly at Dianna and smiled.

We were going home.

_Dianna's POV_

And of course, I landed on my face. Again. I cried out in pain. Yori scrambled up.

"Sorry!" I looked around. Sam had landed on the chair, lucky, and Tron and Quorra were lying face down on the floor. I nudged Quorra with my hand.

"No, I don't want to get up…" She mumbled. I laughed and stood up, dusting myself off. I counted. There were five of us. If Sam had come on his motorcycle, which I believe he did, then there's no way we were getting anywhere.

I looked down. I was in the same outfit I had gone to the Grid in. Sam had on a red shirt and some jeans. Quorra was wearing black jeans and a black jacket. Tron and Yori apparently had on black pants and black shirts, I don't know exactly how that happened. I sighed. Then I remembered: I had left my bag here. I went to the corner and found it. Reaching in, I found my phone.

I turned it on and went to speed dial. Hitting a button, I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Dad. It's Dianna. Can you come get us at the arcade?"

_Alan's POV_

I put the phone down, trembling. That was Dianna, my daughter. She was home, safe. After a year of being trapped in the Grid, she was out. But she said us.

Oh. Sam had taken his motorcycle. Quorra had ridden with him. I understood. I walked into the kitchen where Lora was cooking.

"Lora." She turned and looked at me.

"Alan, what is it? What happened?" I smiled at her.

"Dianna's back." Lora gasped.

"Alan, are you sure? Are you sure?" She started pacing now.

I nodded. "She just called me to pick her up from the arcade." Lora burst into tears and hugged me.

"I'm coming with you."

_Yori's POV_

It was strange, seeing the others not in their suits. I was so used to seeing the glowing circuitry, identity disks on our backs. Dianna had to explain to me once that Users didn't have identity disks. I asked her how were they to defend themselves. At that, she smirked.

"We use our fists," she said with a laugh.

Sam insisted that we go up to the main arcade, and Quorra and Dianna agreed. Dianna had called her father to come get us. I didn't understand what she meant. Quorra explained it to me.

"Her dad is coming to pick us up. Don't worry about it." She smiled reassuringly. I nodded and moved closer to Tron. I was what Dianna called scared. This was all new to me.

_Dianna's POV_

I heard a car stop outside the arcade. My eyes widened. Sam smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. We all walked outside of the arcade. It wasn't actually cold. It felt nice out, for winter. Then both my parents got out of the car. I patted Sam's hand and he let me go. I ran into Dad's arms and hugged him.

"Dad… Dad…" I choked. He hugged me tightly. I could tell he was crying. I felt another pair of arms encircle me. I looked back. Mom was smiling at me, her eyes full of tears.

"My baby… My little girl…" she sobbed. We stood in a family hug for who knows how long. Then I pulled away. Dad looked up.

"We thought when you meant us, you meant three people including you. You should have said five people." He was looking over to Sam and the others. Then he frowned. Tron stepped back a little bit. I groaned.

"Oh dear God. Tron, you can face an entire group of guards on your own while I get tied to a chair, but you won't say hi?" He shook his head. "Oh come on!" Yori looked around and stepped forward a little bit.

She smiled at Mom. "Hi." Mom looked like she was about to pass out. I don't blame her, in a way. "I'm Yori." Mom nodded. She was still just standing there. Then, she stepped forward and hugged Yori. And they started talking.

Sam smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out. Dad went up to go talk to Tron. Quorra and Sam walked over to me.

"They took that a lot better than I thought." I shrugged at Sam.

"Yeah. I expected them to scream and pass out. Or at least turn on me and start screaming, 'Dianna Caron Baines Bradley, what have you done?'" Quorra started laughing. I looked at her. "What? I did!" I looked over at my parents. They were deep in conversation. I cleared my throat. "Hey Dad, can we go now? I'm getting cold!" He laughed.

"Of course. I don't think all seven of us will fit." Sam looked at him.

"Well… Dianna can ride with me on my motorcycle. Then I think we'd be okay." Dad nodded.

"Alright then, get in the car!" And away we went.

_Sam's POV_

Feeling Dianna's arms around my waist felt good. She was nuzzling her head into my back. I desperately wanted to turn around and start kissing her, but then we'd crash. So I'd have to wait till we got to her house. We turned into the driveway of the Bradley house, and I got off. Dianna followed me and I put my arm around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She looked slightly sad. I frowned at her.

"It's weird being home after so long. I got so used to the Grid in such a short time…" I kissed her gently.

"It's alright. Besides," I lowered my voice so her parents didn't hear, "you're going back soon anyways." She nodded. We all walked inside, and Lora went back to cooking while we all pretty much rested. Yori was in the kitchen with Lora. We could hear them talking a lot. Quorra, Tron, and Alan were having a conversation. I heard my dad's name being tossed in. A dull pain thudded in my chest. My dad had sacrificed himself so Quorra and I could get out.

Dianna caught my eye and made a slight motion to follow her. I got up quietly. Nobody noticed. I followed her down the hall. She opened a door and went inside. I followed her and she closed the door behind me. She turned and smiled at me.

"I needed to get away for a few minutes, what do you think?" I laughed at her. She smiled, but then her face fell. "I need to change." I turned dark red. Um…

"I'll just… Um… Go outside?" She looked at me. And smirked.

"Just don't look, okay?" I didn't know if I could do that. She looked at me and noticed I was red. "Why are you blushing?"

"Um… Uh… Ah…" I couldn't get out a coherent reply. She smirked.

"Turn around, tomato face."

_Dianna's POV_

It was weird, having Sam in the room while I got dressed. I felt like wearing something nicer than a junky pair of pants and a jacket. I pulled off my jacket and tank top. I looked in my closet, pushing through my clothes. I couldn't find anything to wear. Apparently, a year in the Grid makes you lose your fashion sense. I pulled out two hangers. One was a short sleeved knee length aqua blue dress. The other was a long sleeved delicate purple shirt. I didn't know what to wear.

"Hey Sam?" He turned around.

"Mhm… Oh." I looked down and noticed I still had no shirt on. Oops. I turned bright red, and he did too.

"Which one?" I held up both choices. He looked them over, avoiding my eyes as best as he could.

"Mm, the dress. I think." He turned away. I turned dark red and pulled the dress over my head, struggling through it. I pulled off my pants and fixed the skirt. I looked at Sam.

"It's okay, I have my dress on now. But my hair is a mess." He turned and looked at me. He shook his head.

"You look amazing." He turned dark red too.

"Thank you." I grabbed my comb off the dresser brushed down my hair, my very short hair. I turned around and saw Sam staring at me. I smiled weakly at him and walked over. I wrapped my arms around him.

"Don't do that." I looked at him, confused. "You look so amazing right now." I turned dark red. I tip toed and kissed him gently. He pushed me away. "Please, don't."

I sighed. "We should go out then." He nodded. I didn't know what was wrong with him. But I walked out of the room.

_Sam's POV_

God, she looked so beautiful. I just wanted to sweep her off her feet and kiss her. But I couldn't. So I watched her leave the room. She was stunning. I followed after her, quietly.

"Dinner!" Lora called. We all shuffled into the dining room. She and Yori had set up extra chairs at the table, which thankfully was pretty large. I ended up sitting in between Dianna and Yori. Dianna was avoiding my eyes now, instead of me avoiding her.

We all ate and talked and laughed loudly. Lora had made casserole, potatoes, and she pulled a cheesecake out of the fridge. It was pretty funny watching Tron and Yori eating though. They looked at the food for a long time, and eventually Yori started eating. Once they started, they were on a roll.

After dinner Alan and Lora offered their room to Tron and Yori, who refused and insisted they keep it. Quorra had her room, so she had the two stay with her. Alan looked at me.

"Sam, are you going to stay or are you going to head home?" Alan looked at me curiously. Dianna flicked her eyes up and focused on my face.

"I'll stay, if that's okay with you." Alan nodded.

"Of course." He smiled. "You can share with Dianna, if that's okay with her."

She nodded. "Fine by me." She still avoided looking at me. Alan noticed this.

"Okay, what happened?" She looked up.

"Nothing! What makes you think something's wrong Dad?" He frowned.

"Maybe you not looking at him, plus you sound grumpy." She groaned.

"Bleh. I'm fine Dad."

_Dianna's POV_

Quorra, Tron, and Yori all headed off to sleep. Mom and Dad started to clean up, and I started to help, but Mom stopped me. She shook her head and kicked me out of the kitchen. I sighed and walked back to my room, Sam following behind me.

When we got in, and I had closed the door, Sam spoke up. "Why won't you look at me?" I sent a withering glare his way.

"Maybe because you kept pushing me away earlier." He groaned.

"You had no shirt on!"

"Well sorry!" I glared. I needed to change into pajamas, but I honestly didn't want to in front of him. "I need to change." He shrugged and turned away. I held back tears.

"Look, Dianna…" He took a breath. "I'm sorry. It was just weird." I paused, pulling the dress over my head.

"Why?"

"Because you looked amazing." He turned around and smiled at me weakly. I blushed furiously. "Sorry…" He shrugged. "Had to say it." I nodded.

"It's okay…" Sam had turned back to me and pulled me into his arms, kissing me differently from all the other times. I kissed him back, my arms wrapped around him. We pulled away from each other. "Wow," I struggled out. He nodded.

"Yeah." I looked back up at him. I knew it deep down in my heart. I loved him. I had never told him, except in the letter, and there I didn't say the words.

"Sam." He looked at me with those wonderful blue eyes. "Sam Flynn, I do believe I'm in love with you." He looked shocked. Then he broke out into a huge grin.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." And with that he pulled me onto my bed, kissing me. I kissed him back, and both of us lost ourselves in passionate bliss.

**Ack. So anyways, there's your update!**

**Songs:**

**Lucky- Glee, Marry You- Glee, Just The Way You Are- Bruno Mars, Toucha Toucha Toucha Touch Me- Glee, Teenage Dream- Katy Perry, Misery- Maroon 5, The entire Spring Awakening album but mostly Whispering and I Believe, Hello- Glee, Borderline/Open Your Heart- Glee  
**

**Review, rate, etc! I start school tomorrow, so updates might be a little slower, plus I start rehearsals for the school musical, so I'll try my best! Thanks!  
**


	5. What Happened?

**So, I officially love reading reviews! I especially loved Zayren Heart's! Thank for providing me with a laugh! In return, here is a shorter, but still good, chapter! I think. :P Don't listen to me right now, I'm rambling because I really don't want to go to sleep since I have school tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine. D: I wish.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

I woke up that morning, lying in my bed. Sam was lying next to me, arms wrapped around my waist. I smiled and snuggled in closer to him. I loved him so much, and he loved me back. I was so happy.

Sam yawned and woke up. He smiled when he saw I was up and kissed my forehead. "Good morning."

I giggled. "Good morning yourself."

_Sam's POV_

I smiled at Dianna. Her hair was sticking up in ten different directions, her eyes were sparkling. I loved her. There. I knew it. I loved her.

I loved Dianna, and she loved me. She looked at me curiously.

"What is it Sam?"

I smiled at her again, ruffling her hair. "Nothing."

_Quorra's POV_

We all gathered at the table, with the exception of a few. Sam and Dianna were still missing, but Alan said to leave them. Tron was still asleep. Yori and I had spent twenty minutes trying to wake him up, but he kept muttering about flying lightcycles. So we left him and went down to eat breakfast. Yori was fascinated by cereal. Lora made eggs. Alan looked up from his newspaper after a while.

"Quorra, would you go knock on Dianna's door?" I nodded and stood up. I strode down the hall to the last door on the left. I knocked on it.

"Who is it?" It was Dianna.

"Quorra. Your dad is saying to come down."

"Be down in a minute!" I walked back down the hall, wondering what happened.

_Dianna's POV_

Quietly, Sam and I started to get dressed. Neither of us really wanted to move, but I knew Dad. He'd come bother us until we came out. I planned on heading back to the Grid today. My parents weren't going to be very happy, I knew that. They'd protest, then let me go. I combed my hair back to perfection, or as close as I was going to get it. I pulled the black thermal over my head, and slipped on black leggings. No need for dressing nice. Sam pulled on the clothes he was wearing yesterday. We left the room.

He put his hand around my waist as we walked down the hallway. I looked up at him.

"Sam?" He looked at me. "Please don't tell anybody we did it last night. I have a reputation to keep." He smirked.

"What reputation?" I groaned. We walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Mom, Dad, Yori, Quorra!" They smiled. "Where's Tron?"

Yori laughed. "He's still out cold!" I burst into laughter. Sam and I sat down and started eating. Dad looked at me over the newspaper. Uh oh. But he just winked at me and went back to reading. I decided this was a good time to tell Mom and Dad.

"Mom, Dad?" They looked at me. "I need to go back to the Grid." Mom's eyes widened. Dad put down his newspaper. I was expecting a lot of yelling. But then Mom sighed.

"Alright sweetie. Just stay safe." Dad looked at her, horrified.

"Lora! You can't be serious!" She gave him her signature glare.

"Alan. She has a job to do there. And she can live on her own." She shook her head sadly. "She's not a little girl anymore, however much I wish." Dad sighed and nodded.

I looked around. "We ready to go then?"

Yori shook her head. "Who's going to wake up Tron?"

_Lora's POV_

Alan refused to go take the group back.

"I don't want to watch her leave again," he claimed. So I took them. Yori sat up front with me, and the other four squished in back. I looked at Dianna and Sam through the mirror. She looked so happy, and that's all that mattered to me. I wanted her to live her life, be happy. And if this is what made her happy, then I would support her.

Much too soon, we reached the arcade. The five clambered out of the car. Dianna walked up to me.

"Mom. Don't be sad, okay? I'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight. "I'll be home soon. I love you. Tell Dad I love him." I nodded. She walked over to Sam and grabbed his hand. She looked so blissfully happy. Sam unlocked the gate, and he stepped inside. Dianna was the last one in. She turned and waved to me, then went inside. I stood there staring for an extra second, then I got in the car and drove home. I knew she'd be okay.

_Yori's POV_

Soon, we are back in the Grid. It feels good to be home. But it was also fun being in the User world. It was strange, yet fun. I grabbed Tron's hand as we walked out of the arcade. We were talking and laughing when I heard Quorra gasp.

"Oh my God." I looked up and around. In the night we had been gone, the world we had helped to bring back to its' former glory had collapsed on itself.

_Dianna's POV_

No. This was not happening. What happened? We had been gone a few hours and the Grid collapsed. My eyes widened.

"Get back in the arcade!" I screamed as a Recognizer flew over. We dashed back inside. I locked eyes with Sam. He grabbed my hands.

"What the hell happened?"

**Ooh. Hehe CLIFFHANGER! YAY! Now to torture all of my fabulous readers until I return from the evil that is school tomorrow. :P Love you guys!**

**Songs:**

**Crush- Glee, Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin'- Glee, As Long As You're Mine- Wicked**

**Anyways, I'll be back with an update tomorrow! :) Thanks! Review, rate, love ;D  
**


	6. I Promised

**I'm sorry for it being so late! I had tons of homework and way too many projects, then hurting my already sprained elbow. D: **

_Sam's POV_

We all ran back inside. Dianna's eyes were wide and scared. She looked like she was about to cry. I think Yori and Tron noticed too, because they went over and hugged her. Dianna let out a cry of pain and hurt. It broke my heart to see her like this. I walked over to her and Yori and Tron backed off. I pulled her into my arms and murmured into her ear.

"Hey. Sh. It's alright. We'll get to the bottom of this. I promise." I kissed her forehead gently. She sobbed hysterically into my chest. Her body was wracked with heaving cries. I didn't know what to do.

_Quorra's POV_

I had never seen this kind of pain in a User before, except for when Sam realized he was going to leave without his father and Dianna. It hurt deep down to see him screaming for Flynn and Dianna when we first left the Grid. Now Dianna was sobbing into Sam, and I didn't know what to do. Tron and Yori looked close to collapsing and giving up.

What had happened to us?

_Dianna's POV_

I had to stop crying. I had to take control of myself and find out what was going on. I pulled myself away from Sam. I had to do this. Sam looked at me.

"We need to go."

My statement was met with stares. Then yelling.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Sam looked at me like I had contracted a disease in the time I left his embrace.

"WE'll be killed!" Yori looked shocked, like I just suggested pushing someone off a cliff.

Quorra and Tron looked at each other, then at me. "We agree with you."

Sam and Yori looked at them like they were crazy. But then I saw them both deflate a little. They knew it was what we had to do.

"Lead the way then."

_Alan's POV_

Lora told me she had dropped them off and everything seemed fine, but I couldn't shake the weird feeling that they were in danger. I kept thinking about it all through dinner. Lora noticed.

"Alan, I told you they were okay, I saw them." I shook my head.

"But you didn't see them digitize. We don't know what's going on inside the Grid." She sighed.

"You worry too much." I smiled at her.

"You worry too little." I'd go and visit the arcade in a little bit and check for myself.

_Dianna's POV_

We skirted the streets quietly. I was looking around at the city I helped to make a better place. It was back to the dark, desolate place I first walked into all those days ago. I wanted to cry again. But I just couldn't. I knew Sam was watching me pretty carefully.

"Where are we going to go?" Tron looked up at me.

I had no answer to that. But wait. "Gem. She's at the End of Line. Maybe we could go there." Yori shook her head.

"They would know by now that she was close to us. That's a place they'd keep under constant surveillance.

Quorra chuckled quietly. "Especially since the first time Sam went there."

_Tron's POV_

I was thinking the entire time that the others were trying to find somewhere to go. Then I had it.

"Why can't we go to the old warehouse?" Dianna looked at me in surprise.

"What old warehouse?" I looked at her.

"I'm pretty sure I brought it up several times. Either you weren't paying attention or you were in your room crying over Sam." Dianna's face flushed red and Sam started laughing.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" she hissed through her teeth.

"Oops. Well, it's an old warehouse on the edge of the Grid. I stocked it with things in case we needed it one day." Everyone nodded. "If we move quickly, we could be there within the hour." Sam nodded.

"Let's go then."

_Dianna's POV_

But of course, we never got there. We were heading through a part that I wasn't too familiar with, and we didn't hear the whirl of the Recognizer over our heads. The floor started to tremble, and my eyes widened. I heard my friends yelling for us to move, but I was paralyzed. I was reminded of the day I first got here and Sam was taken from me. I couldn't…

I heard Sam calling my name. I blinked and realized what was going on. I ran. I saw him. He was standing there, terrified, calling my name. I sprinted towards him. I was so close.

Then I felt something wrap around my ankles, and I fell face first onto the ground. I looked up, terrified, and screamed at Sam. He wasn't moving. He was staring at me in horror.

"Run Sam! Get out of here! I'll be okay!" I screamed at him. He wouldn't get caught because of me.

"I promised I'd never leave you!" he yelled. I had no choice.

"Go! Or I'll never speak to you again! GO!" I cried. I saw his face fall. I felt my heart break, little by little, but I had to say it. He wouldn't move otherwise. I saw him start tearing up, but he ran. And that's all I wanted. I felt the ground quake under me. Then I heard the whistle of something moving through the air quickly.

Then darkness.

_Sam's POV_

_ "Go! Or I'll never speak to you again! GO!" _Her words echoed in my mind as I ran away from the girl I loved. Would she have really stopped talking to me? I sobbed, running blindly after the others. Yori turned back and grabbed my hand, pulling me along while qwuietly whispering apologies. I didn't want to hear apologies. I wanted Dianna in my arms. But I left her, against my will. I broke the promise I made to her.

_"What? I'm not leaving you again Dianna. Never." I tried to look apologetic. She ran over to me and hugged me. "I promise," I whispered in her ear. She laughed. _

I hated myself. I left her there. I didn't know what they were going to do to her. She'd been through so much already. My thoughts rolled over in my head as Yori led me into the warehouse.

_Quorra's POV_

"Sam? Where's Dianna?" I looked up. Yori and Sam had just run in, and Tron was staring at them. I thought she was behind us.

Sam tried to speak, but he started to choke up and then burst into a flurry of tears. Yori looked shaken. "She… She was taken."

No. Not again. Not our Dianna. She didn't deserve this! She had been trapped here for a year, without Sam, and when we get them back together they're ripped apart! This makes no sense.

Sam walked off to a corner of the warehouse and curled up in a ball. I could hear his sobs echoing. We needed to get Dianna back. Fast.

_Yori's POV_

I couldn't understand this. Dianna was taken again. She was like a sister to me. I saw that Sam was obviously taking it the hardest. He wouldn't leave the corner. Quorra had already tried coaxing him out, but he just moaned and buried his face back in his knees.

I felt something prickle my eyes. Then wetness streaked down my face. I was crying, as Dianna called it. I was crying. Tron noticed and pulled me into his arms. And there I cried. For my lost sister Dianna.

_Tron's POV_

I didn't want to believe it. Throughout everything, Dianna was the strongest of our group. She was always the one who made it out. She was always the one who could figure out what to do, where to go, what would happen. She was amazing. It was hard to believe that she was captured. I held Yori in my arms, trying to comfort her.

"We have to find her," she cried quietly.

"I know. We will find her."

**I don't know if making Dianna getting knocked out is a running joke now, but I guess so. xD **

**Anyways, I have my first rehearsal tomorrow (YAY!) so therefore, another late publish. :'( Unless I get a short chapter done in fifteen minutes. :P**

**Songs:**

**Airplanes- B.O.B. feat Hayley Williams, Bohemian Rhapsody- Glee, What I Did For Love- Glee, Keep Holding On- Glee, Doesn't Mean Anything- Alicia Keys**

**Review, rate, while my eyes get burned out by my family playing Just Dance 2...  
**


	7. Who Knows?

**AHHHH I'm so sorry for posting so late today! Rehearsals ran a bit long... -_- **

**Disclaimer: Eh no not mine.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

Sounds were muffled. Visions were blurry. I felt my head throbbing again. I sighed. I was getting used to getting knocked out and waking up in strange places. It was expected. But wasn't expected was who got thrown into my cell as soon as I woke up.

"Flynn?" My eyes widened. "I thought… The others told me… OH MY GOD I'M SO CONFUSED RIGHT NOW!"

_Sam's POV_

I hated myself. That was my girl that I left behind. I didn't want to believe what I did. I abandoned her. Quorra laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam, it's not your fault. It really isn't. We should've turned back for her, but we didn't know until it was too late. You know you wouldn't have been able to free her. You both would've been captured." She crouched in front of me.

I shook my head. "It would have been better to be together than be apart." Yori looked up.

"Sam, she wouldn't have wanted you to get caught. That's why she told you to run. She wanted you to be safe. Don't blame yourself." She looked at me, and I realized that she was just as hurt and upset as I was. She had had a year to know Dianna. I knew her for a few hours. Everyone looked at me.

I stood up. "Well then, we better get moving." Quorra sent me a confused look. "What? I'm not going to sit here crying. I'm going to find her."

Yori looked at me. "So what's the plan?"

_Lora's POV_

"Alan, why are you so worried? I'm sure they're fine! If something went wrong they would've called." I crossed my arms and looked at him seriously.

"What if they didn't have time to let us know? Lora, we can't know!" I glared at him.

"That's exactly what I'm saying! We don't know!" He sighed. I walked over and hugged him. "I'm sure they're fine. Dianna's tough, we both know that. Sam will take care of her. Quorra will too. And I'm pretty sure Tron and Yori are used to making sure she's okay, from what we heard. Besides, she's your daughter." Alan nodded.

"Who knows, Lora. Who knows."

_Dianna's POV_

It was Flynn. I didn't understand. The others had told me he sacrificed himself to get the others out and stop Clu. But he was here, lying on the floor in front of me. I slowly crouched by his side and put my hand on his shoulder. "Flynn?"

He looked up. "Dianna! How are you? How did you get caught? Is Sam and Quorra alright? What's happened?" I blinked.

"I'm fine, except for being stuck in here. I got paralyzed because of a memory and didn't run fast enough. Sam and Quorra, and Yori and Tron for that matter, got to the warehouse. I think. And honestly, I don't know what happened. We left for one night and boom, everything we worked for was blown to pieces." Flynn looked shocked.

"Wait, Yori and Tron? They're safe?" I nodded.

"They are. Now, I'm curious. Sam and Quorra both told me you sacrificed yourself to stop Clu. How are you here now? How were you caught?" I looked at him. He pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I didn't die." I raised my eyebrow. "I don't know how, man, but I didn't. And Clu had disappeared as well. I felt like I had caused too much trouble already, so I hid again. But, Clu came back somehow, man. I don't know either. He took me and rallied his supporters again." I gasped. No. Everything I had worked for, everything Tron did, all the hours we spent trying to make this place safe… It was all gone.

"Do you know of the other programs? The ones that were helping us?" I choked out.

Flynn looked at me. "Derezzed." My breath caught in my throat. All good friends. All of them dead. Gone. I couldn't hold it in. I burst into tears. I felt Flynn put his hand on my arm as I sobbed hysterically. How come this always happened? Everything is wonderful then life decides to throw a grenade at it and make it blow up into little pieces, just memories of what it used to be.

"How could this happen?" I heard the door slide open. I looked up. It was someone I'd hoped I would never have to see again in my life.

"Hello Dianna." Clu smiled at me.

**ANNNNNND CLIFFHANGER! BWAH HAHAHAHA! Don't pay attention to me, I just had pasta. :P**

**Songs:**

**Apologize- OneRepublic, Yeah 3x- Chris Brown (IDK how this got into the list, but somehow it made me think. IDK really.), Need You Now- Lady Antebellum, Smile- Glee, No Air- Glee, Sing- My Chemical Romance**

**Again, so sorry! I will definitely post one tomorrow, or tonight if inspiration hits me! *waits for it*  
**


	8. Sleepless Night

**AH! Another shortie. *sniffle sniffle* I ish sooooo sorry! They'll get longer soon! :( Anyways, I hope this carries you over while I type like a mad person. :)**

**Disclaimer: HA! I wish.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

No. Not happening. This isn't happening!

"You don't look so happy to see me." Clu had three guards behind him.

"Why would I be?" I stood up and got in his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE GRID?" He smiled. Oh how I wanted to sock him.

"I put it back to the way it's supposed to be. I made it perfect."

"PERFECT? YOU CALL KILLING INNOCENT PROGRAMS PERFECT?" My chest was heaving. I was angry. Then I felt it. The small turmoil in my stomach. I put my hand to my mouth and ran to the corner. I threw up. I crouched over, retching terribly. I moaned in agony, and as I did, I heard the door slide closed. I heard footsteps coming up behind me, then a soft hand on my back.

We stood like that. Me hurling through tears and Flynn standing behind me, trying to calm me down.

"I-I d-don't know w-why I'm s-sick!" I said in between gags. I coughed and felt my stomach settle. The barf disappeared instantly. Thank God for that, it smelled terrible. I moved away from that corner and sat down in another. I took deep breaths, but my stomach hurt, my head was spinning, and I couldn't see straight.

What is going on?

_Sam's POV_

We had some type of plan. I think. We were going to watch the Games and make sure Dianna was put in them. If she was, we were busting her out. Somehow. We hadn't worked everything out yet. But we didn't have that much time. She was captured a whole day ago, they might've already put her in. There was no time to spare.

"So, when we get her out, we get out of the city. Their vehicles can't work off the Grid. Which is good for us," Quorra finished. We all nodded.

I looked up. "I desperately hope you guys remember where the Arena is, because I don't." Quorra and Tron looked at each other.

"I do. If you remember, I was there a lot." There was a hint of regret and sadness in Tron's voice.

"Sorry."

_Quorra's POV_

Tron and I led the others through as much of the city as we could, but we had to stop. It was getting late, and we were all tired. Sam protested vehemently.

"We have to get to her NOW!" But he was outvoted, and we found a place to sleep. I couldn't sleep now though. I kept thinking. What was happening to Dianna? Is she okay? I could tell Yori was up too. I don't think any of us were asleep. Yori nudged me.

"Can't sleep either?" I shook my head.

"I don't think any of us are going to. I can hear Sam muttering to himself." Yori smirked.

"Tron keeps running through the plan. I don't know why." She sighed. "He and Dianna are pretty close. I'm not sure why. They're like opposites. Mostly." I snickered a little.

"Opposites? They're pretty alike actually. Both are stubborn, dedicated, determined, and other things. Only thing is, Dianna's sarcastic most of the time."

"Point taken."

_Dianna's POV_

I couldn't sleep. I was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. I wondered what Sam was doing. If he was smart, he got out. So he could change everything from the outside. But knowing Sam, he was still in here. He wouldn't leave me in here again.

My thoughts shifted. Why had I gotten so sick? I hadn't ever been sick like that before. I tried to think. It wasn't food. It wasn't illness. Gah. What was it? I sat up and curled into a ball. Flynn had fallen asleep in another corner. I looked around. Nothing I could use to check myself, make sure I was okay. I sighed. I kept thinking.

Then something decided to make itself known to me. The only other possible reason… No. It wasn't that. It couldn't be. I shook my head fervently. I wasn't. I wasn't. There's no way.

But I had to just accept it, no matter how much I wanted to deny it.

**ANNNNNND another of my apparently infamous cliffhangers. :D Somebody wanna guess what she's thinking? **

**Anywho, I had someone complain about my inspiration music *sigh* Sorry, but that's what I have and that's what inspires me. Without the Glee in it, the stories wouldn't have gotten very far. Like I say, music influences a lot, especially with me. So sorry! *ignore the rant, I'm just sleepy***

**Songs:**

**SING- My Chemical Romance, What Is This Feeling?- Wicked, You Keep Me Holding On- Glee**

**And I also realized Dianna hasn't sung in a while, so I'll have her lament or cry or something so I can get in one song. :) YAY MUSIC!**

**Review pretty please? I write more and publish faster if that happens. :D  
**


	9. Who?

**OH SOMEONE GUESSED IT! I don't really want to publish this just yet, I want to see who else guesses it, but I won't be updating tomorrow *sniffle sniffle* so therefore, here is a very long chapter for once! :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine. Dianna sings again so I Say A Little Prayer is by Aretha Franklin, which is also not mine.  
**

_Sam's POV_

I knew no one else was sleeping. I could hear everyone talking to themselves. I felt a twinge in my heart. I missed Dianna. I know I said that so many times, but it was true. I rolled over onto my back and stared at the ceiling.

What would Alan say if he found out Dianna was caught again? What would he say if he found out what happened that night? He'd probably keep Dianna away from me. She'd protest, I know that much. I sat up and put my head in my hands. I couldn't fake sleeping anymore. The others sat up too.

"I guess none of us got any sleep," Yori muttered.

_Yori's POV_

We set off an hour later. We slunk through the city quietly. Recognizers were everywhere. None of us could afford to be caught or spotted. Obviously. Quorra was an ISO, Sam was a User, Tron was reprogrammed once already, and I had been thought dead for many cycles. We couldn't afford to get caught. At all. I saw Tron fidgeting a lot whenever we had to stop. At some point, I just went up to him.

"Tron, what's wrong?" He looked at me with a hollow look in his eyes.

"Something… Something just doesn't feel right, Yori. It feels like a trap." I frowned.

"How do you know?" He grinned at me, somewhat sarcastic.

"Think about it. I was the right hand guy for Clu for so long. I would know about scheming. Somehow, this just doesn't feel right. It really feels like it is part of someone's plan and we're just pawns." I frowned at him.

"Nothing weird has happened. What if we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's just a coincidence." Tron shook his head.

"Nothing's a coincidence."

_Sam's POV_

I knew Yori and Tron were talking, so I left them alone. Quorra was walking quietly ahead of all of us, only glancing back every now and then to make sure we were all still here. Quorra stopped and pointed.

"The Arena." It was how I remembered it: loud, bright, and full of programs. We didn't go that close, though. We didn't want to go in there unless we were saving Dianna. I saw Tron get jittery. This place held bad memories for us two.

Yori dug her face into Tron's arm. "I don't want to go back in there. Never again." And she started to cry. I looked at Tron.

"She was put in there right after Clu took power. She still hasn't gotten over it," he said quietly. Yori looked up angrily.

"Yeah, possibly because they made me face you! That killed me!" She sobbed more.

Quorra's face was hard. "I saw too many good friends put in here. I hate this place."

I looked around. "So we all hate this place?" Everyone else nodded. "Then let's tear it down."

_Dianna's POV_

I sighed. I had come to terms with myself. But I never said I was okay with myself. I paced the room. Flynn's eyes followed me. I had a feeling I was making him dizzy, so I stopped and sat down in that spot. I heard the door click. My eyes widened, and I stood up, facing the door. It slid open. Clu was back.

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "What do you want, Clu?" He smiled at me.

"You're coming with me. Flynn is staying here." I shot Flynn a terrified glance. I did NOT want to go with Clu alone.

"No. He's coming with me." Clu's smile widened.

"You're not in a position to make demands." My eyes narrowed to slits.

"Then have fun dragging me out."

They did. I shot deadly glares at Clu the entire time. Did I still want to sock him? Oh yes. Yes yes yes yes yes. I was getting dragged through more halls then last time. Eventually, the guards dragging me stopped. Clu walked forward and opened the door in front of us. I was still glaring at him.

The guards let me go and pushed me into the room. Clu followed me. I backed away slowly, ready to run in circles to avoid him. He chuckled.

"You aren't going anywhere." I narrowed my eyes and backed farther away. "I'm not going to do anything to you."

"I don't believe you, Clu. Last time you tried to kill us!" I hissed.

He laughed. "Sure I did." Then he walked out, leaving me in another room. I started to cry and sunk onto my knees. I was alone, I was emotional, and I was a wreck. What else can I do?

I resorted to singing, just to fill the silence and try and make myself feel a little better.

_"The moment I wake up, before I put on my makeup, makeup, I say a little prayer for you, I'm combing my hair now, I wonder what dress to wear now, wear now, I say a little prayer for you, forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you, forever, forever, we never will part, oh how I'll love you, together, together, that's how it was meant to be, to live without you would only mean heartbreak for me…"_

Heartbreak. So true. It had only been a day and a half since I was separated from the others, from Sam, and I was already breaking down. I heard a snicker. I looked up. There was no one there.

Great, now I was hallucinating. I couldn't take it. I ran into the corner and curled up into a ball, trying to ignore the sounds I heard echoing in my head.

_Sam's POV_

Three days. That's how long we've been watching the Arena. No sign of Dianna. I'm terrified. What if she was already here? What if she went already? I'd kill myself if she was gone.

I trembled a little, balancing on the roof and peeking down. We usually watched in shifts. I heard a quiet swear from Tron. He was watching the Lightcycle games intently. I saw his hands twitching. I started to hum to myself, because I knew Dianna wasn't in there.

I heard people clambering up on the roof with us. I turned my head and Yori was crouching next to me.

"You guys should go," she murmured softly. I shook my head.

"I feel fine."

She looked at me, hard. "Go get some rest. Come back in a little bit. Dianna would never forgive me if I let her boy fall into the Arena because he was tired. Now go." I nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I slid off the roof and headed back to the small bunker we found with Tron. I wasn't going to get any rest, that's for sure.

_Yori's POV_

I watched as Sam and Tron slid off the roof. They always tried to take extra shifts. I understood. But I couldn't have them falling into the Arena because of exhaustion. I turned my head back and watched the Games. I flinched whenever I saw a program crash or get hit. It wasn't something people liked to watch daily.

I noticed Quorra looking out and away from the Arena. I touched her hand. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me. There was an emptiness in her eyes I had never seen. "I'm fine."

"Sure. Well, I'm here if you want to talk, okay?" She nodded and looked away again.

I focused back on the Games.

_Quorra's POV_

I was a terrible liar, but I did not want to bother anybody with my internal thoughts. Hours passed. We kept watching the Arena. At some point, we all realized she wasn't going in. So we stopped watching. But every time we heard the crowd cheer, signifying a derez, we all flinched. Which was quite often.

We had been in the Grid for nearly a week. Sam had stopped talking all together. Yori was quieter, Tron was quiet. The silence was nerve wracking to all of us. So one night, I left while everyone was asleep. Yori was sleeping in Tron's arms, and both were quiet. Sam was in the corner, curled up. He was mumbling in his sleep. I didn't have to get closer to know who he was dreaming about tonight.

I stared out at the Grid. Or what I could see of it, anyways. I thought. We had no idea where Dianna was, all of our possible allies were probably derezzed, we had no place to go, and the portal was long closed. We were trapped in a nightmare.

Then I heard it. The march of boots on the ground. I saw them. A dozen guards stomping towards the bunkers. I ran back and burst in.

"Wake up! Guards are coming!" Everyone's eyes popped open. We grabbed our things, and ran out the back door. I ran, hair flying everywhere. I heard a shriek. A disk flew past my face. I let out a cry of terror. "Run you guys! RUN!" We pushed ourselves faster, harder. Disks flew past our faces. We ran.

_Sam's POV_

But we didn't run fast enough. They caught us all. Yori screamed hysterically. Quorra was quiet. And Tron looked like he was about to cry. I just stood there after being dragged into the Recognizer.

Yori's bottom lip trembled. "Where are they taking us?"

Tron looked at her. "Probably to whoever's running this nuthouse."

The Recognizer landed on another platform. The guards grabbed us by the arms and started dragging us through hallways. At one door, they stopped and opened the door. The guards holding Quorra and Yori pushed them into the room and shut the door. Tron and I screamed in protest.

More hallways. More lights. My feet started to drag. Finally, we stopped outside another door. It opened and the two of us were pushed inside.

"How nice," Tron muttered.

The first thing I heard was sobbing. I looked around and nudged Tron. He had heard it too. I nodded at him and we started to look around the room. It had a few chairs and a slab that looked like it could be a table or a bed or both. I looked on the other side of it. There was a person curled up in a ball, crying. I looked at Tron, looked down, and then looked back up. He walked over to me and looked.

He placed his hand on the person's shoulder. They screamed and pushed themselves away from us. "STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!" They burst into hysteric tears. I looked at them carefully. Short caramel colored hair. The only person I knew with that kind of hair was Dianna.

Dianna. My eyes widened. Tron nudged me. I think he realized it too. My mouth dropped open. Whoever did this to her… I'd make them pay for this. They'd pay for hurting her.

_Dianna's POV_

Who were these people staring at me? They need to stay away! One of them tried to touch me. I scooted back and screamed at them.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME! DON'T HURT ME!" My eyes widened. Theirs did too. They acted like they knew me. I knew it was a trick. It was Clu trying to mess with me. This room already tortured me enough. They wouldn't hurt me. They wouldn't hurt my baby. They wouldn't get near us if it was the last thing I did.

I wrapped my arms protectively around my stomach. They weren't touching us. I murmured to the baby.

"Don't worry baby, Mommy's here, she won't let them hurt you."

_Tron's POV_

Did I hear right?

_Don't worry baby, Mommy's here, she won't let them hurt you._

Dianna was pregnant? I sent a dark look Sam's way. He was staring at Dianna with a look of pain and love on his face. I don't think he realized she was pregnant. I gently walked up to Dianna. She got up and ran away from me, one hand over her stomach. I pleaded with her.

"Dianna. It's Tron and Sam, we're here, we're not going to hurt you or the baby."

She shrieked. "No! Go away!" Sam looked up at me.

"The… The baby?"

I glared at him. "Apparently, Dianna's pregnant. I wonder who's the dad." I narrowed my eyes.

_Sam's POV_

_ Apparently, Dianna's pregnant. I wonder who's the dad._

No.

No.

I can't be a dad.

But I was.

**Annnnnnnnd there's your answer! :) Anywho, this will not affect the plot or anything that much. It's just a little added problem for Sam and Dianna. :)**

**Songs:**

**Papa Don't Preach- Glee (which I plan on having Dianna sing soon), Last Christmas- Glee (I don't know where this came from, just the wistful sound), I Say A Little Prayer For You- Glee (I just thought that Dianna singing this would be pretty), Grenade- Bruno Mars (Sam feeling sad), Dog Days Are Over- Glee, On My Own- Glee (figure it out), Crush- Glee (Don't know)**

**And that's it. Review pleaseeeee pretty pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! Be back Friday! :)  
**


	10. Crazy Much?

**So, yesterday was super duper boring! D: Anywho, I came up with a few ideas for the next chapters. So YAY.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, not mine. :'( The song Dianna sings is Papa Don't Preach. Which is also not mine. Plech.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

The two people, hallucinations, whatever they were, just kept looking at me. They started arguing with each other. I kept my hands over my stomach. I was scared. I didn't want my little baby to get hurt. They kept gesturing at me. I didn't know what was going on. I had heard that if you talked to your baby they learned faster. So I started to sing.

_"Papa, I know you're going to be upset, Cause I was always your little girl, but you should know by now, I'm not a baby, you always taught me right from wrong, I need your help Daddy please be strong, I may be young at heart but I know what I'm saying, the one you warned me all about, the one you said I could do without, we're in an awful mess and I don't mean baby, please, Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep, Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep, but I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby, ooh I'm gonna keep my baby ooh."_

The two stopped arguing and looked at me. I backed away. I was scared. But then the door slid open.

_Sam's POV_

Clu walked in, smiling at us. Dianna growled and moved away. He smiled.

"Still not happy, Dianna?" My eyes narrowed and I stepped in front of him.

"What did you do to her? Leave her alone!" I growled at him. He laughed.

"I did nothing Sam. Her mind is the one that's making her like this."

I glared at him. He shrugged and left. The door hissed closed and Dianna edged forward a little bit. I walked and stopped right in front of her. She shrunk back a little bit. I put a hand on her arm. She shuddered.

"Please... Don't hurt us," she whispered. I shook my head and started to sing the song we had sung together.

"_I'll know when my love comes along..." _I kept singing to her softly. She joined in, her voice mingling with mine again. The last note floated in the air. Dianna blinked at looked at me. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Sam?"

_Dianna's POV_

I started to sob. I must have been crazy to not recognize him. Sam looked at me then spread his arms. I threw myself into them and cried hysterically. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear, trying to calm me down. I choked a little more, and my tears stopped.

"How did you get caught?" I cupped his cheek in my hand. He grabbed it and held it.

"Ambushed. Didn't run fast enough." I heard a cough. I smiled.

"Hi Tron." He grunted in reply. "Are you mad at me?' I looked at him, slightly hurt.

"Well, a little." I looked at him questioningly. "You didn't tell any of us you were, oh I don't know, pregnant!" My face paled. Had I been ranting about that while I was delirious? I desperately hoped I didn't.

"How do you know that?" Sam hugged me just a little tighter.

"You kept screaming about it earlier." Damn.  
_Yori's POV_

Quorra and I banged on the door. Tears were streaming down my face. I finally gave up and sunk to my knees. Quorra stopped. Then she kept hitting the door.

"That's not going to do anything. Dianna sat doing that for an hour and nothing happened. Except for her getting sore hands."

My head flipped around. And so did Quorra's.

_Quorra's POV_

It was Flynn. I gasped and ran over to hug him. Yori didn't move though. I started to cry.

"Flynn... we thought you were dead!" Yori gasped, although I didn't know why.

"No, I didn't. I went back into hiding, so I could see what this place was like without me doing anything." I nodded.

I heard a thin hiss of air. Yori walked up to Flynn and started screaming.

"How could you not stop Clu? You know what they did to Tron? Did you know that they shoved me in the Games to face him so he could derez me? You're terrible!" She was hysteric. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her away before she hurt somebody. "How could you hide like that! Just leave us to derez for the enjoyment of others? How could you just disappear!" Yori's eyes filled with tears.

_Dianna's POV_

I didn't actually think I was screaming THAT loud. But apparently I was, so now Sam and Tron knew. Great. I wasn't going to tell them yet. At least not this way.

"Why do you look upset?" Sam mumbled into my hair.

"Well, I didn't want to tell you." He looked up at me, hurt.

"Why not? I thought…"

I groaned. "I meant, I didn't want to tell you this way. Me all delirious and screaming." He smirked. "What?"

"The fact that I saw you delirious just makes me realize how much I really love you." I smiled thinly. Then I frowned. Sam looked at me fearfully. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I grabbed my stomach. Ran to the corner. And threw up.

I felt somebody patting my back and someone else holding my hair as I retched. I stood up, hand on my stomach. "I really hate this already…"

Sam looked up at me. "You still don't look good. Do you want to lie down?" I nodded. He moved away from the puke corner and sat on the floor. I frowned. "Come on, you can sleep and use me as a pillow." I laughed. I squatted down next to him and laid down, my head in his lap.

And I had the best sleep I had ever had in a very long time.

**Yay for sleep! Which I desperately need after so many nights staying up doing that darn Odyssey project and ten pages of Algebra II every night. D: Die math die. ANYWAYS!**

**I need some help! Anything you want to see happen, put it in a review or a PM and I'll see where I can fit it in! :) Also, any song suggestions for the characters to sing? Tell me what song and what character would sing it, plus if you have any ideas why they sing it, put that in. :) I might go see Tron Legacy again tomorrow at the Disney lot (thank you Mommy :D yay for perks that come with having a Mom who works for Disney) so I'll be probably doing "research" while watching. I think I might be able to publish, but it'll be a little later!**

**Songs:**

**Papa Don't Preach- Glee (Dianna will sing this again when telling Alan xD), SING- My Chemical Romance (this'll show up often so don't be surprised), Mercy- Glee, I'll Know- from Guys and Dolls, Today My Life Begins- Bruno Mars**

**I don't have rehearsal for Guys and Dolls until Monday, and I also have it Tuesday, so chapters will be published later that day. :( (Trust me, if I could bring my laptop and work while I was waiting for one of the four scenes I was in, I would. But I seriously don't want to lug this thing up four flights of stairs for Spanish. D:)**

**THANKS FOR READING! REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!  
**


	11. I'm So Bored

**Well, I'm going to the one o'clock showing instead of the ten. Maybe. D: *sniffle sniffle* Anywho, I'm noticing the story's getting less hits! What am I doing wrong? O.o**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine. D:  
**

_Dianna's POV_

I yawned. I didn't feel like getting up, but Sam kept fidgeting around. Kind of hard to sleep when the guy you love keeps moving around nervously. We've been sitting in this room for two days. All we've really done is catch up on everything and sleep.

Well, that's what Sam and Tron were doing. I was panicking on the inside. I didn't know how to be a mom. I didn't seem to pick up anything from Mom though. For God's sake, I hadn't even chosen a name yet! No idea whatsoever. Plus, well, I didn't know what gender this baby would be.

Why am I even panicking?

_Quorra's POV_

I stared at the ceiling. Trapped in a room for two days was torture enough. Dianna was stuck in these for almost two weeks. Nothing had happened really. We tried opening the door, tried so many ways to get out. But nothing worked. And here we are, sitting in a white room with absolutely nothing.

Yori sighed. "I think if we don't die in the Games, we're going to die of boredom in here." I nodded.

"But I'd much rather die of boredom than being run over or sliced through in the Games." Yori paused.

"Good point."

_Dianna's POV_

Clu walked in. I groaned. He'd been coming in almost every day.

"You know, it gets pretty irritating when you just walk in and out. Anything to actually tell us today?" I asked sarcastically.

He smirked. "Actually this time…" He snapped his fingers and three guards walked in. My eyes widened. "Take them." The guards moved towards us.

I jumped to my feet. "You're not taking any of us!" I pulled my disk off my back. Tron and Sam did the same.

"Yes, yes, you always say that. Yet here you are." I glared.

I tossed my disk at the nearest guard. He deflected it and I caught it. Sam and Tron weren't having much luck either. The guards were overpowering us.

No. I wouldn't let this happen. I yelled and threw my disk at the guard. He tried to deflect it, but it shot right through him. I caught my disk and looked at Sam. I started to move towards him, but I felt someone grab me.

"HEY!" I screamed, but a hand was clapped over my mouth. I was being dragged out of the room. I kicked angrily and got the hand off of my mouth. "SAM!"

_Sam's POV_

I heard Dianna scream. I whipped around, slamming my disk into the nearest guard, derezzing him. Clu was dragging Dianna out of the room. I cried out. Tron derezzed his guard and ran up next to me. The door stayed open.

"He took Dianna." My breath caught in my throat and tears stung my eyes. I ran out of the room after Clu. Tron was right behind me.

"What are we going to do? Just charge in and grab her?" I nodded. I saw them rounding a corner. Dianna was putting up a fight, kicking and lashing out.

"Let her go!" Clu looked up at me and smirked.

"No." Then he dragged her away. I ran after them again. Turned the corner.

And they were gone.

**Great, well now I might not go see it on the Lot. *curses brother for his stupid practice* Anyways, this is really just kind of a filler chapter while I work out some things for the rest of the story. I have NO idea how long this is going to get, so I'm just going to write until someone complains that it's too long.**

**Songs:**

**SING- My Chemical Romance, So What- P!nk, Who Knew- P!nk (I think I'll have Dianna sing this soon.)**

**So yeah.  
**


	12. Sing It For The World

**D: I'm not getting readers! If I don't get readers, then I don't know if I should continue this. :/**

**Disclaimer: *yawn* Nope, not mine. Neither are the lyrics Dianna hears, from SING by My Chemical Romance.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

Clu blindfolded me and dragged me somewhere. I felt myself get pushed again. I stumbled and fell on my face. Pulling the blindfold off, I figured out that, yet again, I was in another room. I sighed. This time I actually needed to occupy myself, so I didn't go insane again. Well, I could always think up baby names.

Sarah? That was pretty. Sarah was what my parents wanted to name their next daughter, if they had one. Which they didn't.

Rachel? Eh, maybe.

Jesse? If I had a boy, maybe.

"I could be here a while," I muttered. I don't think it mattered. I was trapped in a room.

_Sam's POV_

They were gone. I stopped breathing. Tron jogged up to me after dispatching a few guards.

"Oh no." I put my head down. "Sam, it's not your fault."

"It is. I should've protected her better." Tron shook his head.

"All we can do now is just hope for the best. And find Quorra and Yori. Then we'll figure out something." He put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get her back, Sam. I don't want to lose her any more than you do." I nodded.

_Yori's POV_

"I'm telling you, I'm going to die of boredom!" Quorra rolled her eyes at me.

"You've been saying that for the past two days. I think I get the point." Flynn laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks for the help," I muttered sarcastically. Then the door slid open. I looked up. Then I was being hugged, tighter than ever.

"Sam! Tron!" Quorra looked ecstatic. She looked around. "But where's Dianna?" I looked up at Tron. He let go of me.

Sam's eyes were red. "They took her again, right from us." My heart plummeted. Hadn't she gone through enough already?

Flynn stood up. Sam looked at him.

"Hello Sam." Sam nodded. "We'll get her back, don't worry." Sam's face was devoid of any emotion. It was empty, dead.

I walked up to him. "Sam, we're going to get her back safe and sound." He looked at me with empty broken eyes.

"And the baby? They'll be okay too?" I gasped. Baby?

Quorra looked utterly confused. Tron sighed.

"Dianna's pregnant. That's why he's asking."

_Sam's POV_

I was oblivious to everything going on around me. All I could think about was Dianna. Our baby. Only two days and I had already lost both of them again.

Dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Congratulations, kid." I nodded. "It'll be alright. They'll both be alright."

"I hope so. Now let's get out of here." I turned and walked out of the door. I heard footsteps following me. Quorra smiled gently at me. I nodded. Then I frowned. "Anyone know how to get out of here?"

_Dianna's POV_

Ugh, I wasn't making any progress with the whole baby name thing. I had tried hundreds of combinations. But nothing worked, nothing at all.

I sighed. I was getting worried. What was going to happen to me?

I didn't have to wait long for an answer. Clu strode in with two guards. I stood up, hands on my hips. "What do you want Clu?"

He didn't say anything. But the guards grabbed me by the arms.

I glared at him. "Nice answer."

He raised an eyebrow and waved at me. "Have fun in the Games," he said as I was dragged away.

I was chucked in a cell. I groaned angrily. One more cell and it'd be a repeat of the elevator incident. I shuddered. The cell started to rise up. I breathed a soft apology to Sam if I didn't make it out of this. I had to calm down, stay focused. A song echoed in my head.

_Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls, every time that you lose it sing it for the world, sing it from the heart, sing it till you're nuts, sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts, sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about everyone you left behind, sing it for the world…_

The lyrics echoed in my head. I pulled my disk off my back and held it tight in my right hand. I would fight now. For Dad. For Mom. For Tron, Yori, Quorra. For Sam.

For my baby.

_Sam's POV_

Tron smacked my arm. "I just heard them say that Dianna's in the Games," he hissed through his teeth. I felt the heat drain from my face. "Come on." We were back at the bunker. Yori and Quorra were doing the watch. We scrambled up the side of the Arena and found Dad with them.

"Dianna's going into the Games." Yori looked at me and burst into tears. "It's time." I nodded at Quorra. "Do we all remember what we need to do?" Everyone nodded. I clenched my fists. "Then let's go."

_Dianna's POV_

I ducked as the disk whizzed past my head. In reply, I sent my disk smashing through the other program's body. They derezzed. I felt sick to my stomach, and not just because of the baby. I caught my disk in my hand quietly. That was the last program. I had won this round against Clu.

Guards came out and grabbed me again. I huffed. "Honestly, can't you just like, cuff me or something? You're getting predictable."

Clu didn't look too happy to see me. "Hey there, sunshine!" I drawled sarcastically.

"You won't be that happy for much longer." He had me taken out of the room again.

_Yori's POV_

Quorra and I waited for Sam's signal. I was staring at the city I thought I knew so well before. It turns out I didn't. Quorra was waiting, foot poised over the pedal. I looked at her.

"I'm worried." She looked at me questioningly.

"Don't be. We will save Dianna and get out. Then we'll figure out what's going on."

I shook my head. I knew we would find Dianna, and I knew we'd figure everything out. "Not that."

"Then what?"

"How are we going to get out of the Grid at the end of this?"

_Dianna's POV_

Thank God I had experience with lightcycles. Otherwise I would be dead. I dodged another program coming at me. They crashed straight into the wall. I sighed. I hated this. Then a vehicle slammed into the Arena. I slid to a stop and the lightcycle disappeared. The hatch of the vehicle opened.

"You coming or what?" Yori cried. I ran towards them and jumped in. Quorra smiled.

"Hang on!" she yelled as she got us out of the Arena. We were off grid now, and two light runners were driving alongside us. I looked at Yori.

"Where are we going?"

**Annnnd yeah. I'm going later tonight to watch again so :D I have a party in an hour so I might not be home till 5. And I'm not sure what time we're going to see Tron again *So I can drool incredibly* so I may or may not publish another chapter. No guarantees!**

**Songs:**

**Who Knew- P!nk, SING- My Chemical Romance**

**Anywho, review! REVIEW! REVIEW! *has spaz attack*  
**


	13. Almost?

**Annnnd here's another random chapter! **

**Disclaimer: ANNNNND NOT MINE! D:  
**

_Dianna's POV_

Sam got out of one of the light runners. I ran to him and pretty much tackled him. He smirked.

"Haven't we been here before?" I glared at him. Then smacked him.

"Seriously Sam!" I cried as I got up. He laughed at me. I went off to hug the others. I turned back and glared at him. "Can't you keep that between us?"

Yori burst out laughing. "Not now that you two are having a kid!" I groaned.

"Don't remind me. I spent half my time in captivity thinking up names."

_Sam's POV_

"Well, I was thinking…" Dianna lay down next to me and smiled. "If we have a girl we can name her Sarah Jordan and if we have a boy we can name him after you!" My eyes widened.

"You sure about that?" She nodded.

"I had enough time to think about it. We just have to hope we're only having one." I groaned. She started laughing hysterically. "What? Oh, I'm sorry. YOU have to hope!" She smiled angelically. "I want more than one." I choked.

"No! One's enough." Dianna rolled her eyes. She walked out to the balcony and stared at the city quietly. I wrapped my arms around her from behind. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." I looked at her. She was shivering slightly. "What if I have our baby here? What will happen when we get home?" She shook her head slightly. "I don't know what's going to happen, Sam, and that terrifies me more than almost anything." I picked up on one of the words.

"Almost?"

She sniffled slightly, and I realized she was crying. I got in front of her and she threw herself into my arms. I squeezed her tightly.

"I'm terrified of not being a good mom, Sam. What if I make too many mistakes? What if our baby thinks I'm terrible? What if I don't do a good job?" I just hugged her.

"Dianna, I'm afraid of the same thing. Not being a good dad." She looked up at me and touched my cheek.

"You will be. You're going to be amazing." I smiled quietly at her and we stood there for a long time.

_Tron's POV_

I stood there, alone in my room. It was weird. I didn't understand why everyone seemed so tense. I understood that Dianna being pregnant was a delicate subject, but otherwise there was not much else going on.

I heard a knock on my door. Yori smiled at me from the door. "May I come in?" I nodded at her with a smile. She came over and wrapped her arms around me. I rested my chin on top of her head gently. "You look troubled."

"Just confused." She looked at me curiously. "Just about what's going on. I don't understand why Clu is playing us." Yori gasped. I realized my mistake. Sam, Dianna, and I had agreed not to tell yet. "You didn't hear me say that."

Yori stuttered. "But Tron! We have to tell Quorra and Flynn! They need to know!"

A voice came from the door. "We need to know what?" Both of them were standing there.

I looked at Yori, silently begging her not to tell. "Nothing."

Quorra raised an eyebrow. "Mhm, so what are you two hiding?"

I heard Yori mutter. "Don't you mean four, since Dianna and Sam know…" I sent a look her way as Quorra picked up on that.

"So everyone but us two know?" I groaned.

"I guess now would be the time for explanations?" I looked up. Quorra and Flynn were sending death glares at me. "I take that as a yes."

_Dianna's POV_

I didn't think two people could yell that loud. But apparently, I was proved wrong really quick.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US CLU WAS BACK?" I winced. The sound was high pitched and loud. Sam had his fingers in his ears. As did Yori and Tron. I just kept wincing.

"We were going to!" I cried, defending ourselves.

Flynn looked at us. "I thought he was gone," he said with a sigh.

Sam walked up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "I think we all did." I nodded.

I looked up hopefully. "Can we change the subject now?"

_Sam's POV_

As soon as dinner was over, Dianna and I retreated to our room. We both lay on the bed. I kept trying to look for a baby bump or something, but Dianna kept smacking me. After a while she yawned and fell asleep. I smiled at her sleeping form. Then she started to fidget. She kicked me in the shin.

I yelped in pain. Her eyes opened.

"Sorry," she muttered drowsily. I pulled her into my arms. She snuggled herself in and fell asleep again. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her hair.

_Lora's POV_

"You're sure something's wrong, Alan?" He nodded and stopped the car.

"Something feels terribly wrong." I sighed at him. He groaned. "Now I know where Dianna gets THAT from." I smacked his arm lightly and got out of the car with him. We walked up to the door of the old arcade. It was still unlocked. I don't think anyone had been in there.

We walked through the door of the arcade. All the games were still covered. Alan flicked on the lights and the place came to life somewhat. I smiled, all the memories of when we brought Dianna here coming back. Alan looked around.

"I don't know where to go." I looked at him and put a hand on his arm. He walked over to the Tron machine and stared at it. I stood a little behind him. "I remember when we thought this was all just a game." He turned and looked at me. Then he turned and looked at the floor. "Wait a second. The dust looks like it's been slid… The machine! You can move it!" I stared at him, confused. Then Alan started to push on the side of the machine.

And it moved. It slid away, revealing a door. Alan and I looked at each other. He pushed it open and I followed him.

_Dianna's POV_

I lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I kept thinking. Not about getting back home. Not about much, actually. Sam walked in and sat near me.

"I was thinking about what you wanted to name the baby." I turned my head and looked at him. "I like the name Sarah." I smiled happily.

"I know. Maybe for our daughter we could name her Sarah Lora Jordan Bradley Flynn." Sam smiled.

"I think that's pretty. Any ideas if it's a boy?" I nodded at him.

"Yup! If it's a boy…" I blushed. "Samuel Alan Kevin Bradley Flynn." Sam smiled.

"You were really serious about naming the baby after me?" I nodded.

"Of course!" Sam smiled hugely and lay down next to me.

He put his hand on my lower back and drew me to him, kissing me gently.

**Anywho, here ya go.**

**Songs:**

**Mercy- Glee, SING- My Chemical Romance, It Ends Tonight- All American Rejects, I'm Yours- Jason Mraz, What If- Jason Derulo**

**Review!  
**


	14. Say What?

**So, here's another chapter! I really do need ideas people! Anything you want to see or hear sung in here, just tell me! Plus, I plan on Dianna finding out more about the pregnancy in the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: And, no not mine.  
**

_Lora's POV_

We found the other office downstairs. It was damp and kind of sick down there. I shook my head. Alan was sitting at a computer, curiously typing. I walked over, looking over his shoulder.

"What's that, Alan?" He was still typing. "Alan, what are you doing?" He looked up at me.

"Relax." I did, standing behind him. I frowned a little.

"Alan, do you hear that?" He looked up at me as the world disappeared in a flash of blue-white light.

_Dianna's POV_

I didn't like arguing. But it still happened anyways.

"Sam! She helped out so much! I need to find Gem!" Sam glared.

"It's not safe for any of us to go into the city! Plus, you're pregnant!" I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"It's not right Sam, and you know it!" I stormed out of our room angrily. He just didn't understand. Gem was a great friend. I sighed. Guess it was time for me to sneak out again.

_Alan's POV_

Lora landed on me. I winced. She rolled off me. There was something off. I looked at Lora. Her eyes were big.

"We're in the Grid, aren't we." Not a question. Just a statement of what we knew was true. I nodded. We both stood up. Lora shuddered. "Let's find them."

We walked out. It looked very much like our world. We both stood, looking around. Then a vehicle came spinning around the corner. The vehicle stopped in front of the sidewalk and the top lifted off. Inside was a smiling Dianna.

"Are you coming or not?" Lora and I looked at each other and jumped in. Dianna revved the vehicle and the top closed over us. She snuck a look at me nervously. "What're you guys doing here?"

Lora answered that. "Your father thought that something was wrong. So here we are." She nodded.

"That would explain so much."

_Dianna's POV_

Great. My parents were here, I was knocked up, and speeding into possible doom. I slid to a stop in the shadows by the End of Line club. I grabbed my cloak from the back seat and pulled it around me. I got out of the car. Dad started to get up, and so did Mom.

"Uh uh. No. Stay here and I'll be back." They looked at me.

"Dianna, we can't let you go alone!" Mom's face was pale and scared.

"You aren't armed, I am. It'll be safer for all of us." I looked at them. I loved them both. I couldn't let them get hurt.

Dad looked like he was about to protest. But Mom nodded at me sadly. "Go. Make us both proud." I nodded.

"Don't worry, Dad. I'll be fine. Not like I haven't done this before." His face twisted into a grimace.

"You and your brother, both stubborn pains in the butt." I smirked and ran off. I dashed into the elevator quietly and rode it up. I stepped out into the club. It was loud as usual. I looked around. I caught the bartender's eyes. He nodded at me then jerked his head up towards the private lounge. I mouthed a thank you and sprinted up the stairs. Gem was sitting upstairs. She looked up as I bounded in.

"Dianna!" She got up and hugged me.

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"They came looking for you." I was expecting that. "They come by often, asking if anyone had seen you guys."

"Come on. We'll get you somewhere safe." She nodded. "Let's go."

_Alan's POV_

"Lora, you think Jet'll believe any of this?" She smirked and laughed at me.

"I highly doubt he'll believe us. He'll send all of us to a crazy house." Just then Dianna and another program came running towards us. Dianna looked embarrassed.

"Sorry Gem!" she cried out.

"I told you not to trip the alarm!" Gem scolded. Dianna jumped back in and Gem climbed in back. I looked at Dianna.

"Do I want to know?"

Her eyes narrowed. "No. Hang on, it's going to be a bumpy ride." She spun the vehicle around and sped out of the city.

_Sam's POV_

I groaned. Dianna had taken off in the middle of the night. That was so her. Quorra kept laughing about it.

I heard the car pull in downstairs. We all went on the platform, so we could simultaneously scold her for running off like that.

The platform landed in the garage. Dianna got out of the car with Gem and two others. I gasped.

Alan and Lora had gotten out with them.

_Dianna's POV_

Everyone stared at us. I waved meekly. "Um, hi?" Mom and Dad just kind of stood there. Flynn walked out from behind everyone. Dad gasped. I nudged Gem. "Come on, let's go with the others and let them reunite." We walked over to the platform and Sam wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't do that to me again." I nodded. "Good."

Dad, Mom, and Flynn joined us. They were still jabbering away. The platform floated up, back upstairs. I looked at Sam and whispered in his ear.

"Here's our chance. We need to tell them now." Sam's eyes widened. He shook his head. I raised my voice a little, loud enough for my parents to hear. "Sam, if you don't tell my parents, I will!" Mom and Dad looked at me curiously.

"Tell us what?" Dad stared at us.

"That Dianna's pregnant," Sam mumbled.

**Was I crazy for dragging Alan and Lora in? Maybe. But I had a frap this morning, so I can't say anything about my mental state from when I was writing this. Anywho, thanks for reading! Review pretty please!**

**Songs:**

**Mercy- Glee, SING- My Chemical Romance, Time Warp- Rocky Horror Picture Show, Secrets- OneRepublic, As Long As You're Mine- Wicked  
**


	15. We'll Be Back

**Hehe, well. I don't know. Should I continue with the story or not? **

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.  
**

_Alan's POV_

I looked at Sam. "What was that?" He looked down and mumbled. Lora looked at Dianna.

"Dianna, what is going on. Just tell us." She looked away, now quiet. I looked at the others. "Do you know what's going on?" They nodded. "Please tell us, since these two won't say anything."

Kevin groaned. "Dianna's got a baby." Sam moaned and hid his face in his hands.

Dianna was pregnant? Since when? Oh. The night she came back they must've… Oh God. Lora seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Are… are you guys mad?" Dianna looked up, clutching Sam's hand. I shook my head. Lora did as well.

I put up a finger. "Just one thing… How many?"

_Dianna's POV_

"Um…" I shrugged. "I don't know. I think one…"

"You think?" Dad groaned. "I swear, if you're having like, triplets, I'm going to lose my mind." I burst out laughing. I hoped not!

Flynn looked thoughtful for a second. "I think I have a sonogram machine in back somewhere." Everyone looked at him weird. "What?"

"Can I use it then?" He nodded.

"Go ahead." I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled him with me. Mom and Dad followed us.

"Um, how do you work it?" He laughed.

"Here. Stand in front of this, and have one of the others hit the button. Then you can see it on the screen." I nodded and stood in front. Sam hit the button and I was bathed in a soft purple light. The screen flickered and then sprang to life. I gasped quietly.

"Oh…" On the screen was two distinct figures. "Well… I guess I'm having twins?" Sam fainted. I looked at Flynn. "Can you tell gender?" He hit another button.

"Boy and a girl. Looks like you get to use both names you came up with." I smiled widely, then frowned.

"Who's going to wake up Sam?" Mom and Dad laughed.

_Sam's POV_

Twins. Twins. What am I going to do? I have no idea. I don't know how to be a parent. I didn't really have any example. Mom died, Dad disappeared…

Dianna looked at me, concerned. The others were discussing how we were going to get out of here. Dianna walked over to me and put her hand over mine.

"What's wrong Sam?" I shook my head at her.

"Twins. What are we going to do?" She looked at me with a serious face.

"We're going to be great parents, that's what we're going to do." She smiled sweetly at me and kissed my cheek.

Dad waved us over. "We have a plan." I nodded. "We're just going to have to sprint through." Gem smiled.

"I'm going to cause a distraction. Clu will be overly distracted by that."

A voice came from behind us. "I'll be distracted by what?" We all whipped around. Clu was standing there with a hoard of guards. "I knew you all would return back here." I pushed Dianna behind me. Alan and Lora were staring, eyes wide. We all had our disks in our hands, ready to fight.

"What're you doing here Clu?" Quorra spat out.

He sneered. "You all think you can escape so easily. Good luck escaping now." He pulled his own disk off and sent it flying.

And so our battle began.

_Quorra's POV_

The disk spun straight towards Dianna. She deflected it with a flick of her wrist and shot her own disk at one of the guards. Alan and Lora hid, and Tron and Yori stood in front of them, deflecting any shots that came their way. Sam had charged forward and was fighting with three guards. Gem was dealing a beating to several of her own guards. Dianna was hand to hand with two guards. Flynn was fighting with Clu.

I rushed forward to fight. Three guards ran towards me and I immediately slammed my disk into one of their heads. They crumpled and derezzed. I heard a slam and saw Sam on the floor, dodging disks. Dianna flicked her disk at the guards beating up Sam, having derezzed all her guards. One guard was hit in the chest. Dianna caught her disk and went to help Sam.

Soon it was just Clu and Flynn. Flynn sent us a look and mouthed the word go. I shook my head, but Sam understood. He looked distraught.

He started to drag us all out. Alan and Lora were herded into the car with me. Dianna had her baton out. Sam and Tron had jumped in one light runner, while Gem and Yori were in the other.

Sam looked up. Flynn came running out. We all breathed a quick sigh of relief. He jumped in the car with us and we all took off, flying over the rough terrain. And soon…

We would reach the portal.

_Dianna's POV_

I looked over at the others every now and then. They seemed nervous as we headed out to the portal. We had 'borrowed' three jets to get out here. Sam, Mom, and I were in one. Dad, Flynn, and Quorra were another. Tron, Yori, and Gem were in the third one.

Sam was piloting. I was quiet in the back. I wonder what Jet would think if I told him… Ha. He'd think I was nuts. Yay for my darling evil older brother. We all landed pretty nicely. I climbed out and stood looking out over the Sea. It was weird to think I might not come back here. Sam put a hand on my shoulder. I think he had the same idea. Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"We'll be back. I promise." I nodded quietly as I followed him back to the real world.

**So, like I said, do you guys want to me keep going with this? Because the reviews and hits have gone down, so I don't know whether or not to continue this!**

**Songs:**

**Lean On Me- Glee, Mercy- Glee, Secrets- OneRepublic, Smile- Glee, SING- My Chemical Romance, Yeah 3x- Chris Brown, Thank Goodness- Wicked, Hello, Goodbye- Glee  
**


	16. Don't Worry About It

**So, the story skips ahead a little bit, just a few months. In that time, Dianna and Sam are now living together, at Sam's. Quorra is still at the Bradley's and visits often. Dianna goes into labor one night. And that's where it picks up!**

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

I screamed in pain. Sam squeezed my hand gently. Mom was standing over me worriedly.

"Just a little more, Miss Bradley!" I clenched my teeth and pushed. I screamed in agony. Sam looked like he was dying.

"It's okay Dianna, I'm right here…" I moaned hysterically.

"SHUT UP! THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU SUCK!" Tears were streaming down my face as I pushed with everything I had.

Soft wails filled the air. I breathed a sigh of relief. Sam had tears in his eyes, and so did Mom.

"Congratulations, Miss Bradley, Mr. Flynn, two girls." I started to laugh hysterically.

Sam gaped. "I thought we were having one of each. That's what the sonograms said…"

The doctor handed one of our daughters to me and the other to Sam. Sam cradled our daughter in his arms, a soft smile on his face. I cradled our other one quietly, murmuring to her.

The nurse smiled at us. "Names?" I smiled widely.

I nodded my head towards the infant I was cradling, the older one by ten minutes. "Sarah Lora Yori Bradley Flynn." The nurse smiled and nodded. Mom started to cry a little. "Oh Mom." She smiled at me.

"And the other little dear?" I tilted my head to the side and thought.

"What about… Jordan Quinn Rachel Bradley Flynn?" Sam nodded.

"Beautiful." They were. Our daughters were beautiful.

_Five years later_

_Sam's POV_

"Jordan! Leave Sarah alone!" Jordan looked at me guiltily.

"Sorry Daddy." She had a slight lisp. I smiled and picked her up. She cried out. "Daddy! No! Put me down! Please!" Dianna walked in from the kitchen, drying her hands. She laughed when she saw me carrying our five year old over my shoulder.

"Sam! She'll puke!" I laughed and swooped Jordan down. Sarah had ran to Dianna and clung to her leg. Dianna shook her off. "Sarah… Mommy has to go somewhere today, okay?" I looked at Dianna strangely. She hadn't told me anything.

"Where you going, Dianna?" She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Don't worry about it Sam." She seemed tense.

"Okay…"

_Dianna's POV_

I pulled off the apron that had been tied around my waist. I was worried. I grabbed the keys to my motorcycle and walked back through the living room, grabbing my baclk sweater and pulled it over the blue dress shirt I was wearing. Sarah and Jordan ran up to me and clung to my legs. I bent down and kissed their foreheads. "I'll be back soon, okay?" They nodded. "Be good for Daddy."

Sarah nodded. She had my blue eyes, but Sam's dirty blonde hair. She took after my side of the family. Mom swore she looked like a little version of me. Jordan nodded too. She had blue eyes too, but my rich caramel hair. She looked like Sam's mom. I hugged them again and stood up. Sam was standing behind them with a hurt look on his face.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. I planted a soft kiss on his lips. He frowned. "Sam, I'm not going back _there_. Trust me." We didn't bring up the Grid around the girls.

"Then where are you going?" I shook my head at him.

"It's nothing. I'll be back soon." I smiled up at him. "I love you." He kissed me tenderly.

"Love you too." I walked out with my keys in one hand and my bag over my shoulder.

**:) I'm sorry for not updating earlier! Plus, I decided to finish this story anyways, so yay for that! I really am sorry though, I got distracted by a weird fanfic idea... Glee Tron crossover... Go read it if you feel like seeing more randomness! :P Please? There should be a link on my profile somewhere... It's called "What Just Happened?" :)  
**

**Anywho, I don't really know how much longer this'll get. So hang with me as I throw more obstacles in the way!**

**Songs:**

**Bohemian Rhapsody- Glee, Wake Me Up When September Ends- Green Day**

**Review! 3  
**


	17. Still A Bum?

**Thank you for reviews! 3**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine.  
**

_Alan's POV_

Dianna sat on the couch, hand over her eyes. I laughed.

"Aren't you at least a little excited?" I nudged her with my foot. She moaned.

"Excited? For what? That the absentee brother that ditched us as soon as he could is coming back after, oh, a decade? If he really wanted to see us, he would've been back earlier." She stood up with a huff and flounced off to the kitchen.

Dianna had a point though. Jet hadn't contacted us since he left for college. He claimed that being stuck in this nutball of a family would ruin him, and so he left. No phone calls, no letters. We stopped mentioning him. Doesn't mean we stopped thinking about him.

_Dianna's POV_

Mom was sitting in the kitchen. She smiled when I came in. "How are the girls and Sam?" I smiled. Mom made it a point to ask every time I came by.

"Sarah's pretty good. She keeps asking when she can come over." Mom laughed. "Jordan's a little pain though… She keeps trying to make up for being younger than Sarah, so she tortures Sarah." Mom winced. I chuckled. "It's never too bad though. Usually she just acts really annoying. And Sam's fine. Working at ENCOM seems to suit him well."

Mom smiled gently. "And what about you, sweetie? How have you been?"

I smirked. "Tired. Sarah can't always fall asleep. Jordan needs a story. Sam and I usually pass out in bed as soon as we lay down!" Mom laughed. The doorbell rang. I looked at Mom. "Here we go."

Mom was taking lots of deep breaths. Dad gulped and opened the door. I leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen.

Jet was standing there. He didn't look much different. He fidgeted a little bit. We were all staring at each other. Then Mom cried out like a wounded animal and threw herself into his arms. I sighed. Jet patted Mom's back.

"Hey Mom." He looked up and nodded at Dad. "Dad." Then his eyes fell on me and a large sarcastic grin spread on his face. "Hey little sis! Still being a bum at home, now?" I smiled sweetly.

"No, I'm just dating a very rich man, with two daughters. Oh, did I mention that I have a life now and actually talk to my parents, unlike a certain sibling of mine?" Jet's eyes narrowed.

"Mhm." He laughed. "Always the joker, eh, sis?" Mom looked up and frowned at him, pulling away.

"She's not joking Jet. She's dating and she has twins." Jet frowned.

"No way." He did a double take. "Really?" I smirked. Idiot.

I nodded. With a smirk, I teased him. "And you?" He looked down. "I thought so."

_Sam's POV_

The girls got impatient. It was nearly seven. Dianna had left three hours ago, and still wasn't home. Sarah looked up at me with those innocent little blue eyes.

"Daddy?" I looked at her. "Where's Mommy?"

I shrugged sadly. "Honestly… I don't know." Just then my phone went off. I picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Sam… I'm coming home right now, okay?"

"Alright. Hurry home." The call disconnected. I frowned.

_Dianna's POV_

"Alright, see you guys!" I cried as I grabbed my keys. Jet had decided to interrogate me. Job. The girls. Sam. It was irritating, when I just wanted to get home and pretend he didn't exist.

"Going so soon, sis?" Jet sneered at me. He was always mean to me, although he was a year older.

"Yeah, I got a family to go back to." I planted kisses on Mom and Dad's cheeks. "See you!" I jumped on my motorcycle and rode home.

But I didn't notice my brother start to follow me.

**Any questions? Just chuck them in the reviews. :P **

**Songs: THE ENTIRE TRON LEGACY AND TRON SOUNDTRACK!**

**Reviewww!  
**


	18. I'm Done With You

**So here's another chapter! YAY CHAPTER! :D **

**Disclaimer: No, not mine.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

I pulled into the driveway of our house. Sarah and Jordan came running out of the door and pretty much tackled me. I cried out in alarm. Sarah nuzzled her face into my arm.

"Mommy, I missed you!" I kissed her forehead gently.

"I missed you too, my little one." Jordan squeezed my hand.

"Mommy, I missed you too!" she sniffled.

"Aw, Jordan, my poor baby. I missed you as well. I missed you and your sister and your Daddy." Sam was smiling at us from the doorway. The girls got up and ran back inside, complaining of the cold. I walked over to Sam. "Sam…" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. "Are you mad?"

He shook his head and smiled at me. "How could I ever be mad at you?"

I heard another voice. "I can think of about seventy reasons." I whipped around. Jet was leaning against our fence, arms crossed, undeniable smirk on his face. My eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Sam glared at him.

I sighed and started to push Sam inside. "He's no one; I'll deal with this, Sam." Jet smirked and let out a harsh laugh.

"So says the lazy one. I pity you," he said, directing this comment towards Sam. "You got stuck with a bum." Sam's eyes narrowed.

"She is not a bum. You have no right to come up to me and my girlfriend and say stuff like that." Jet laughed again.

"I have every right. I'm her older brother, anyways." Sam blinked in disbelief.

"Jet? What the hell? Why are you even here! You left!" Sam was yelling now.

"I came back. And look: My sister's still a bum!" He laughed hysterically. Then I heard a soft little voice.

"Mommy…" I looked back at the door and Sarah was standing there, clutching her blue blanket. Her eyes were open wide innocently. "Are you and Daddy going to tell me and Jordy a story tonight?" Her bottom lip puckered out. Jet stared at her. "Mommy, Daddy, who's that?"

Sam scooped her up. I glared at Jet. "He's nobody, sweetie. Maybe me and Daddy will tell you a special story tonight. It's about brave people, okay?" Sam looked at me, eyes wide. We had never, ever told our girls about the Grid, but I was about to. "Sam, take her up. I'll be there in a second." Sam opened his mouth, then shut it and nodded. I could hear him walk up the steps.

I closed the door behind me and walked up to my brother. Lifting my chin, I made my voice as hard and stern as I could. "Jet, you listen, and you listen good. I'm tired of you acting like a stuck up prick. I don't ever want to see you again. Go away. Stay away from me, stay away from Sam, and stay away from my daughters. If you really wanted to see us and be a part of this family, you would have never left. But you did, and it's too late to change that now. Got it?"

I didn't wait for a reply. I turned on my heel and walked back inside my house.

**Have to say this... PWN DIANNA PWNNNNNNNNNNNN! There. I feel better. **

**Anyone want me to have Dianna sing the girls to sleep after the story? **

**Songs: The entire Tron Legacy and Tron soundtracks. Also, the new MCR album. **

**Review!  
**


	19. Unreal

**So, I have a feeling that it's starting to drag, which is like my worst nightmare, so don't hate me for this!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, only Dianna, Sarah, and Jordan are mine.  
**

_Dianna's POV_

Sam had tucked the girls in. I smiled at him. He walked over to me. "Are you sure it's right to tell them about the Grid?" he murmured softly. I nodded.

"They'll need to know one day." I smiled and walked over to the chair in-between the beds. The girls were sitting up now, eyes locked intently on me. "Are you guys ready for your story?" They nodded energetically.

"Tell us!" Sarah and Jordan shrieked. I chuckled.

"All right. One day, many years ago, my Dad wasn't home yet." Sam rested his hand on my shoulder. "So, I found out he was hanging with Daddy. So, I decided to go riding. I ended up at an old arcade that Daddy's dad used to own." Sarah piped up.

"Mommy, where's Daddy's mommy?" I looked at Sam. He looked sad.

"Sarah, sweetie, my Mommy died when I was two." I put a hand over Sam's.

"Anyways, your Daddy and I met for the first time in a long while. And we went inside the arcade. Then, Daddy found an old game with a door behind it! We went through and found a secret office!"

Smiling, I continued the story. I told them about the Games, about Quorra, about being trapped. The girls were caught up in the story.

"The end." I got up and kissed the girls on their foreheads, tucking them back into bed. Sam grabbed my hand as we walked out of the room.

We walked to our bedroom. He sat down on the bed. I sat next to him. He looked at me.

"Dianna. Why was Jet here?"

I bit my lip. "Sam." I looked away. "Honestly, I really don't know." He frowned at me.

"You sure?" I nodded at him and went to go change. Sam stayed, sitting on the bed.

_Sam's POV_

This just seemed too unreal. Jet showing up, Dianna deciding to tell our daughters about the Grid? This just didn't make sense. I lay down in bed, staring at the ceiling. I felt Dianna lie down next to me. She kept fidgeting. I finally looked over at her. She was crying. I frowned.

"Dianna, sweetie, what's wrong?" She sat up quickly.

"We… we haven't gone back, Sam. It's been years." She turned her tear-filled eyes towards me. "We have to go back." I shook my head.

"What about the girls? We can't just leave them here. What if we get stuck?" I sat up and gave her a serious look. "We have to accept that we aren't going to go back, and if we do ever go back, it'll be when the girls are all grown up." Dianna jumped to her feet and whirled on me.

"Sam, you promised me the night we left the Grid years ago that we'd be back!" She pulled a black jacket over her sleep leggings and black shirt. "I'm going back for a visit. I'll be back later." She turned on her heel and stormed out of our room. The door slammed.

I put my head in my hands. I didn't know what to do. Then I heard my door creak open. I looked up and Sarah was standing there.

"Daddy? Where's Mommy going?" She wandered over to me, and I swooped her up, placing her on my knee.

"She's going out, Sarah." Sarah looked up at me.

"Okay. When will she be home?" I sighed.

"Honestly, kiddo. I don't know."

**:'( Ai yi yi, Dianna... :( **

**Songs: Sue Me- Guys and Dolls**

**REVIEW! Let me know what I'm doing right, wrong, what you'd like to see, etc etc.**

**PS: Apologize for the depressing stuff in this chappie. My family is being retarded. These are the kinds of days I wish I could live in the Grid so I don't have to deal with them.  
**


	20. Power Off

**Whewm no one's that mad. I think. RIGHT? Anyways, this is really more of a filler chapter. Sadly. I really wish I could have written more, but then I'd have to write that other scene, and I'm really not done developing it yet! D: **

**Disclaimer: After at least a hundred chapters in all repeating this, NO IT'S NOT FREAKING MINE!  
**

_Dianna's POV_

Was it bad for me to not be wearing a helmet? Probably. But right now I didn't really care. I just needed to get away for a little bit. I didn't really know where I was going, though.

I ended up at the arcade. We hadn't tried to reopen it when we got back. There was no need to. However, Sam had given me an extra set of keys. Don't really know why though. I felt a small buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone.

_**From: Sam**_

_**Dianna, where are you? The kids and I are getting worried. Call me please. Love you. **_

My heart dropped. Right now, I just didn't feel like calling him back.

_**To: Sam**_

_**I'm at the arcade, don't worry. I'll call you in a bit. Love you. **_

And with that I turned my phone off.

_Sam's POV_

Why was she at the arcade? It didn't make any sense. I needed to go after her. Sarah and Jordan were out cold, but I didn't want to leave them home alone. And I sure as hell didn't want to bring them. I picked up my phone and hit a number under speed dial. Luckily, Dad answered.

"Hey kiddo! Haven't heard from you in, oh, three days." I heard him snicker.

"Yeah… Anyways, Dad, can you watch the girls for a little bit right now? I need to go do something."

"Where's Dianna?"

"At the arcade."

"WHY is she at the arcade? I thought that…"

"Yeah, I don't know. That's why I'm going to go see her."

"Alright, I'm coming kid." He hung up. I closed my phone and slipped it in my pocket quietly.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell rang. I sprinted down the stairs and found Dad on my porch. He smiled at me.

"Hey kid." He hugged me. "They're asleep?" I nodded. "Alright, go find your girlfriend." I grabbed my keys and pulled on my jacket.

"I'll be back soon."

**D: Crappy chappie. D: Anyways, I reallllly need reviews to keep me going! I'm very tempted to making the next chapter the last one! You guys tell me! I love this story but I don't really know if I should keep going or not. **

**Review, please! The fate of this story depends on it! **

**PS: I do realize my chapters are getting shorter. Getting distracted by Glee/Tron crossover, Narnia/Tron crossover, Charmed regular, and another possible Tron one in the future are not really helping me. Anyways, you can read any of those. I can't guarantee that you'll like them, but they're my other ones.  
**


	21. Flickering Candle

**So... *sniffles* This is the final chapter of the story. Excuse me as I cry hysterically... *cries hysterically***

**Disclaimer: *sniffle* No... *sniffle* It's n-not mine...  
**

_Dianna's POV_

My fingers trembled as I unlocked the door to the arcade. I stepped inside, quickly typing in the security code. Did I really feel like setting off a crazy loud alarm? No, not really. The music was soft, more of a background noise than anything. I walked up to the machine in the front of the room. The tarp lay abandoned on the floor. I gently wiped the dust off the screen of the game. I heard footsteps stop behind me.

"Dianna, what are you doing here?" Sam walked up next to me and leaned on the machine, staring at me with those wonderful blue eyes. He had a small smile playing on his lips. His hand was over mine.

"Nostalgia?" Sam gave me one of those looks. "Really, I don't know." I tilted my head to the side and my hair swept across my face. "I just feel like there's something bringing me back here."

Sam nodded and gathered me into his arms. "Tomorrow, we'll bring the girls here." I was shocked. He laughed at the expression on my face. "We should show them this place at some point in time. Eventually, we can take them in the Grid with us. We can call Tron and Yori and Gem and they can come with us too."

"Do you really think it's a good idea, Sam? I mean—"

"Yes. I really do think so." I smiled gently and leaned my head against Sam's chest. "Come on. Let's get home."

We walked out of the arcade, and I shut off the lights. But I saw it. A soft blue light flickered from around the hidden door behind the machine. The right side of my mouth pulled up in a smile. Sam looked at me strangely.

"What is it?" I smiled gently and shook my head. "Seriously, what is it?"

"Nothing, Sam. Everything's fine." The key turned in the lock. We walked over to our bikes. I looked at Sam. "Like you said… We'll be back soon." Sam smirked at me. I looked back at the arcade one more time. Still there, the light flickered, like a candle in the pitch black night. I smiled to myself and shook my head.

Sam pulled up next to me and grabbed my hand. I leaned over and kissed him. He laughed. "You always surprise me."

"Damn right, Sam Flynn. Race you home?" He smiled. I took off, Sam right behind me, as the gentle light continued to glow behind us.

***sniffle* GOOOODDD sorry I loved writing this so much! *sob* **

**To actually really _feel _this chapter, I suggest listening to Tracks 20, 21, and 22 on the Tron Legacy soundtrack, cause that's what I'm listening to and it just fits... OMG I'm gonna go cry... Thank you to everybody for sticking with me! I love you all! *sob***

**I may write another regular Tron fanfic (not a crossover like two of my other stories) soon... So let me know if you'd like to see that! Anything you want to ask, anything that confuzzlated you, just shove it in a review. I may write an epilogue just to truly end it, but yet again (I may regret this) I shall leave it up to you, my wonderful readers, to let me know if you would like me to continue the story, but show what happens to the others. (Gah I know I may regret this.)**

**Yet again, I must say, thank you.  
**


	22. A Circle

**Hello my darling readers. So sorry I'm late with the epilogue! Forgive me! (BTW, this is written as if it were happening that very moment...)  
**

**Disclaimer: No, I wish.  
**

_2020_

_Dianna's POV_

The girls are nine now. Sarah takes so much after Sam. Headstrong, brave, smart, and definitely reckless. Jordan is like me. Smart, subdued, resourceful, and impulsive. I tell Sam daily that I won't trust them in five years, when they're teenagers.

Flynn lives with my parents now. They're getting on in years now. They still make an effort to stop by every now and then. They love the kids. It always gives us a chance to catch up.

Tron and Yori have a son and daughter. Emilia and Alvin are six. They stop by near daily. We usually end up reminiscing about the days in the Grid. Emilia and Alvin loved coming over to play with the girls.

Sam is thirty seven now. He's still running ENCOM, and doing an amazing job at it. He keeps asking me if I want more kids. I usually laugh and shake my head. Two is enough, I tell him.

As for myself… I'm happier than I have ever been. Every now and then, my thoughts stray back to my days in the Grid. But then I smile and laugh. Those days are far behind. They are still part of me, though.

One day, Sam drives me somewhere blindfolded. I don't trust him. Last time he did this, he and the girls pushed me into the lake. He pulls the blindfold off my face and I gasp. We are at the arcade. Sam leads me inside, past the machine, into the office. He hits the button.

We are sent back to the Grid. I send him a puzzled look. He smiles at me.

"I figure. I should do this in the place we fell in love." And he drops to one knee and pulls out a ring. My hands fly to my mouth. Sam and I had never really made a huge deal out of the fact that we weren't married. "Dianna Bradley, mother of my daughters, love of my life, will you marry me?" I fall onto my knees.

I nod. He slides the ring onto my finger. I pull him towards me.

And we kiss, right back where we started.

**I think that's a perfect way to end this story, what do you think?**

**I think I may set up a formspring or tumblrr or something so if you need any questions answers or just want to talk, you can. I'll let you guys know when and if I do!  
**


	23. AN

**Hey guys! Wow, so long ago I wrote this. *sighs nostalgically* Anyways, I was thinking of writing another sequel to this! *almost regretting it* Let me know what you think!**

**-Rachel  
**


End file.
